Of Spare Parts and Pens
by TheSquirrelySquirrel
Summary: Tadashi was always stuck making things to hopefully entertain his baby brother. For once Hiro decides to take things into his own chubby hands. Because if he didn't do it, it probably wouldn't get done as he pictured it. A short collection of stories looking into Hiro and Tadashi's childhood up until the end of the movie. Rating may change as the story continues.
1. Spare Parts

_**Hiro's Age: 4**_

_**Tadashi's Age: 11**_

* * *

><p>On most days Hiro could be found sketching out rough designs for a new toy he would present to Tadashi. After several minutes of begging, Tadashi would promise he would <em>attempt <em>to make said toy. Then after nights of constant,"Did you finish it yet?!" Or even "Why does it have a weird leg?" Tadashi would finally make it presentable to his baby brother.

Today though, as Tadashi got home from middle school, he stumbled upon Hiro smashing random objects together. Naturally, Tadashi would've just walked away to help Aunt Cass down at the cafe but today he was actually quite curious.

His adorable bundle of energy didn't even notice his presence as he continued to stick a Barbie leg into a T-Rex's body. Mentally, Tadashi wondered where Hiro had found a Barbie doll at. After Hiro quickly adjusted his snug Iron Man shirt, he continued to jab random parts into the dinosaur shell.

Tadashi stifled his laughter as he casually leaned against the door frame with an eyebrow raised. His four-year old brother was pretty damn clever for his age. He probably would argue with anyone that disagreed on Hiro's intelligence.

"Y'know just jabbing those parts into it can get pretty dangerous. I wouldn't want you poking an eye out, Hiro."

Hiro quickly dropped his odd creation, his round eyes staring straight into Tadashi's.

"'Dashi, I was sick of waiting for you. So I made my toy. Except Mochi tried to eat some of my parts..."

Hiro looks towards the calico colored cat that is staring at them from the bed.

"Are you sure Mochi would eat that, and that you didn't just try to feed them to him?"

"Positive."

Tadashi snorted while he walked in, and sat on his knees in front of Hiro and his mess of toy parts.

"What are you even trying to build?" Tadashi gently asked the boy, pulling his Dino-barbie into his hands. Upon closer observation Tadashi notices that a part of his favorite pen is somehow lodged into the dinosaur's leg slot.

"I wanna build a hybrid dinosaur. He's gonna..he's gonna shoot lasers! And..and maybe even rockets!"

Tadashi smiles to himself taking a second to glance into his brother's eyes. Hiro was literally bouncing up and down impatiently waiting for his new toy to be handed back to him.

The older brother laughed, handing back the odd invention, and gently pulling down Hiro's t-shirt. It was seriously about time they went clothes shopping. This kid was seriously growing like a weed!

"'Dashi, maybe if you didn't go to school all the time I wouldn't be at home bored. If I wasn't at home bored I wouldn't have to use your pen as a leg. So I guess if you want to keep your pens, you should stay home."

"If I don't go to school I think the police would come find Aunt Cass. Then we would both be in trouble."

Hiro stuck his tongue out, throwing a toy soldier at Mochi. Mochi shot Hiro a glare before trotting out of the room.

After several moments of silence, Hiro spoke up not taking his eyes off of the floor, "'Dashi...do you think when I get older I can go to school with you? Aunt Cass isn't as fun as you are. Plus Mochi smells weird. You smell better."

"Sure buddy. Heck maybe you can even get into the college I wanna go to."

Hiro's mouth dropped, revealing the slight gap between his front teeth. He giggled shoving his Dino-barbie into Tadashi's hands.

Confused yet slightly amused, he gently cradled the gift from Hiro, and watched the boy genius construct another plaything.

"I wanna be just like you one day,'Dashi." The young boy mumbles to himself with a hint of a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: I dont exactly know what this is but it happened. Maybe I'll continue it? Just different little plot bubbles as they come along if you guys enjoyed this short thing. This one was inspired by a picture i saw on twitter of baby Hiro messing with a toy and tadashi right next to him Sorry for mistakes its late. I'll get back to my main story soon! Thaaaanks and review if you feel like it? :D

-Kelly


	2. Worry

_**Hiro's Age: 4**_

_**Tadashi's Age: 11**_

* * *

><p>On most typical days, Hiro would clamber out of his bed before Tadashi would even consider moving.<p>

With his tiny feet moving rapidly down the stairs, and narrowly avoiding a sleeping Mochi, the boy came to a sliding stop. He peered his mess of black hair around the kitchen entrance quickly making sure Aunt Cass wasn't there.

Hiro Hamada, at the wonderful age of four, had only one goal in mind. Food. He felt as if he hadn't eaten since like yesterday! Which he supposed was true...

Without any gentleness, the boy scraped a wooden chair halfway across the kitchen from the dining table. As soon as it was positioned well enough, Hiro used all the strength he could muster up from his squishy arms. It took a few tries, and a few frustrated growls, but eventually he pulled himself up.

The wooden object rocked back and forth precariously, as Hiro stretched his fingers towards the white cabinets.

Despite the delay due to his small stature, he got it open and barely managed to latch on to the Fruity Pebbles box.

Without much thought, Hiro tossed the box to the floor. He imagined it would be a lot easier to just grab it from there instead of the counter. He was staring unconcerned as the box slowly began to spill its contents on to the floor.

Come to think of it, leaning over the already unbalanced chair just to stare at cereal probably wasn't the best thing to do...

His heart skipped a beat as it dawned on him that his body was getting dangerously close to the ground. In less than a second, his fragile body was thrown on top of the cereal box. To top that off, digging into his back was the large wooden chair.

A whimper could be heard all the way from the kitchen to his shared bedroom with Tadashi.

The older of the two shuffled slightly, but merely ignored the disturbance in favor of sleep.

The noise continued from downstairs, this time ascending in volume.

Tadashi's eyes shot open, his heart hammered in his chest as he bolted (and nearly fell on his face) down the stairs. Clad only in his very long olive-green pajama bottoms, he flew into the kitchen almost tripping over his own pant legs.

Tadashi's mind seemed to freeze over as he saw the scene laid out before him. With no more seconds to waste, the older brother hastily pulled the chair from Hiro.

"Are you hurt anywhere?!" His motherly instincts came into play just as he scooped up the boy. He carefully placed Hiro on the dining table, promptly pushing away napkin holders and plate mats.

The sun was halfway up, casting a dull orange glow on Hiro's tear-stained face. Hesitantly, the little boy shook his head in response to Tadashi's question. His body wasn't hurting as much anymore. He was seriously just shaken up.

Hiro couldn't even force his eyes to meet Tadashi's own calculating ones, as he thoroughly examined the boy. At first it was poking at random spots on his baby brother's body, and then the tedious questioning began.

After what felt like an eternity of "Should I go wake Aunt Cass?" and "Do you need me to skip school and take you to the doctor?" Tadashi finally began to relax. It appeared that his brother was no longer in any pain.

Taking the opportunity while it lasted, Tadashi _almost_ painfully pushed his hands down on Hiro's shoulders. The boy struggled against the force, he began to whine saying he had enough of sitting on the stupid table.

With a single glance into the older one's face, his battle against the pressure on his shoulders ceased.

"What the heck were you thinking? You could have been seriously injured. C'mon Hiro I know for a fact that you're smarter than this. That chair would've landed on your neck. I'm being completely serious now!"

Tadashi paused midway through his lecture to place a finger under Hiro's chin, forcing him to look up.

"Why do you always feel the need to put yourself into danger? Why can't you just stop, and ask yourself if I would personally let you do this? Because I certainly wouldn't let you stand on an unbalanced chair that happens to be twice your weight."

Hiro's round eyes began to water, and with a quivering breath, he answered, "'Dashi I just wanted to make us breakfast. I-I didn't want to wake you..."

Tadashi, as gently as he could interjected "I really appreciate the gesture, Hiro. I do. When I got here...your body was pinned to the floor. I froze. I- I panicked Hiro. I'm not ready to lose you too. You're my responsibility, and breakfast isn't as important to me as you are."

With a tiny nod, Hiro slipped down from the table. He dragged his feet to the staircase with his head down. Tadashi looked on with a sigh wondering if he should have eased up on Hiro.

The sun was fully out and the older Hamada decided to clean up the kitchen a bit before getting ready for school.

* * *

><p>Once he was done in the kitchen he helped the still mute Hiro apply tooth paste to his Captain America tooth-brush. They didn't exchange words as Hiro followed Tadashi to the foot of the stair case. He watched his big brother walk down alone, that is until Aunt Cass sprang by and down the stairs.<p>

"If you're late Tada' I'm reeeeally sorry. I didn't plan to sleep this late!"

Aunt Cass turned around quickly realizing her usually loud home was startlingly quiet.

With an eyebrow raised, she didn't comment much on it, and awkwardly walked to the front door.

"I'll just be outside when ever you two are done being...well..you two. Also, Hiro don't you dare open this door. I'm only walking Tada' to the bus stop. I swear if I find more animals other than Mochi in this home _again_, you're gonna be in huge trouble!" She calls out slamming the front door.

Somewhere in the back of Hiro's mind, he was already planning what animals to bring into the home.

He stood at the top of the stair case with Mochi by his feet. Rubbing his eyes, the four-year old waved a goodbye at his brother. Tadashi noticed the small movement, and grinned.

"I promise not to endanger myself until you get home then, 'Dashi." Hiro spoke trying to stifle a yawn.

With an exaggerated eye roll, Tadashi continued on his way, "I'll be there to pick up the mess like i always will. At least _try _to use your brain while I'm away little bro."

Hiro giggled with a sincere promise that he would just bother Aunt Cass the entire day. Which probably wasn't a great display of himself using his brain...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa. I didn't expect this to amount to anything. You guys are really rad! So instead of posting my main story i shot out another random bubble that became what it was after reading a review. I already had this planned since this morning, but that review really egged me on haha! So thanks! I promise to get back to my other story soon ;A; **

**btw the legend of zelda music is rly good to listen to while typing. **

**Hiro calls tadashi "Dashi" while Aunt Cass calls him "Tada" im not sure why my fingers just typed that out and i was like "k" anyways...**

**Review and itll make me cry happily? **

**Like usual i love you all a lot! And please ignore any mistakes you find in this. -Kelly**


	3. Growing Up

_**Hiro's Age: 5**_

_**Tadashi's Age: 11 and a 1/2**_

* * *

><p>Have you ever had a horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach? The type of feeling that will nag at you all night long?<p>

Well, Hiro had felt it for the last few hours. He would try all different sleeping positions, and nothing would work. The kid even tried sleeping with no pants on, but quickly changed his mind. He had stared a hole into the ceiling for roughly an hour before he decided to take action.

His head throbbed from the lack of sleep, but he somehow managed to find the will power to tip-toe across the room. After shuffling carefully in front of the bookcase near Tadashi's bed, he was finally able to relax.

The moon shone brilliantly, perfectly illuminating Tadashi's serene face. Careful not to wake him, Hiro as quietly as he could, wiggled himself beneath the covers. He had a pattern that consisted of wiggling cautiously, and then stopping dead in his tracks. Hiro didn't have any plans on waking up his brother, so it was best not to accidentally bump into him.

Finally, all the effort he had put into following the little pattern paid off as his head resurfaced, and plopped on an extra pillow.

Just as he was about to shut his eyes, his knee began to itch. It was an itch he simply _couldn't_ ignore. So without much thought he quickly shot his arm down to his kneecap, hitting something on the way down.

A groan emitted from Tadashi as he sat up in bed. In a dazed state, he rubbed at his rib cage and looked around. Hiro tried to dig himself deeper into the bed, trying to avoid his brother's roaming eyes.

Feeling a certain warmth coming from his left, he looked down and noticed a sheepish looking boy. The blanket was pulled all the way up to his little nose as he nervously laughed.

Tadashi sighed,"This is like the fifth time this month. I promise you Hiro there's no monsters under your bed. I checked for them already."

"It's not that 'Dashi. I...I just got a weird tickly feeling in my stomach. I can't even fall asleep."

The older one wearily regarded him, and then the red glaring numbers from the bookcase in front of his bed.

**3:37 A.M.**

"_Great..._" Tadashi thought to himself, plopping his body back down.

As soon as his head made contact with the pillow, Hiro took the chance to bury his face into the crook of 'Dashi's neck. For the course of maybe twenty minutes, Hiro laid with his eyes closed, and a small hand over Tadashi's chest. The sound of his older brother's heartbeat was enough to put him to sleep.

When Tadashi was positive that Hiro was no longer awake, he lightly wrapped an arm around the boy. His eyes watered as he gazed up into the ceiling.

"I hope you guys are proud of us..." He whispered with a few tears sliding down his face.

* * *

><p>Peaceful dreams didn't come as easily for Tadashi as they did for most people. In fact, most of the time his dreams were just nightmares. He would keep reliving the moment that he became responsible for another life. A little boy covered in black ashes would always be at his side screaming his lungs out.<p>

Nobody would dare go into the burning house to rescue their parents. It was just a tattered up pajama wearing boy with his three-year old sibling in nearly charred off clothes standing alone on the street.

Sometimes Tadashi just didn't even want to sleep. Sometimes he just thought,"I don't deserve sleep. I couldn't even call anyone to help my parents. I'm horrible. I don't want to dream that again tonight. I can't take it." And that's just how it would be. Sleep or no sleep he was going to be there for his Hiro.

With a start, the older Hamada awoke. His eyes were glazed and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. On the edge of panicking, he flashed his eyes down his body.

Laying sprawled out across his chest was a slightly drooling black-haired boy. Tadashi couldn't even move due to Hiro's legs being tangled in his own. His body instantly unwinds, and he put his head back down.

Lazily, he stole a glance at the clock, wondering why the sun was so bright at the moment.

He gasped and as carefully as he could, pushed Hiro off. Unfortunately his legs hadn't untangled themselves from Tadashi's. He cringed as he soon realized the push may have been a bit too forceful...

A thump resounded throughout the room as Hiro's head hit the floor, while his legs stayed on the bed.

"'Dashi, what was that for?!" Came the slightly muffled reply.

Tadashi only shouted back,"I'm so sorry! But we're gonna be late! I've never missed the bus before!"

Hiro crawled back on the bed and watched with his head slightly tilted as 'Dashi sprang around trying to get into his jeans.

"Dude! Go get dressed! Don't forget to brush your teeth either!"

This time Hiro was pretty dang confused. He awkwardly scratched his head and raised a brow at his older brother.

"I'm not going to tell you again, Hiro Hamada!"

The small child shyly climbed off the bed, and got dressed on his own. He felt pretty proud of himself for putting his Thor shirt on correctly. Usually, Tadashi has to pull it off and adjust the shirt because it was always inside-out.

Emerging from the bathroom with a minty taste in his mouth he scooted over so that Tadashi could run in there.

"You ready to get going?" He asked Hiro practically sprinting down the stairs.

Hiro wasn't sure where they were heading to this early in the morning, but he didn't care.

Just as the boy was nearing the front door with his brother, Aunt Cass excitedly bounced out of the kitchen with an old Polaroid camera.

Startled by her sudden appearance, and the blindingly bright flash that followed, the brothers stood there in a daze.

Aunt Cass eagerly flapped around the single photo that came out.

"Hiro! Why didn't you have your backpack on that would've looked so cute!"

"Aunt Cass we really gotta get going. We can take another awkward family photo when we get out of school."

Hiro looked up at Tadashi in pure shock as the small red backpack was shoved into his arms.

**So that's why he had a bad feeling last night...**

"Are you positive you don't want me to walk to the bus stop with you both?" She questioned a bit distractedly while she examined the small photo.

"Positive. C'mon Hiro. It's your first day of school!"

"Wait...'Dashi will I be in your class? Can I sit next to you?!"

Tadashi smiled sheepishly, as he rubbed his head saying,"About that Hiro...you'll be with kids your own age-" Upon noticing Hiro's scrunched up nose, he quickly continued,"But! I'll see you right after school at 3. It's going to be great I swear."

Once they saw the time, Tadashi nearly bolted out of the front door dragging a whining Hiro with him.

Aunt Cass watched them fly out with a small smile. She posted up the photograph of her boys on the fridge that was already flooded with many pictures.

Hiro had his eyes closed tightly and a pout. His hair was poking up in various directions. Tadashi looked like he had just woken up, and didn't even bother to brush his hair. It was all shoved under a baseball cap.

With a steady hand, Aunt Cass wrote onto the white part of the photo,"My Babies Aren't Babies Anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Im gonna cry because this thing is catching on and its legit all i can think about while in my classes. Like i should be doing my senior project but then this pops into my head and im like /whoa lemme just start a rough draft of the next chapter/ **

**ALSO! Dont mind the ages at the start of chapters thats just so that theres no confusion. I plan to do a certain number of stories with the boys at certain ages. Once im done with an age group i dont plan on coming back to it. **

**Anywayssss thank you for all the favorites and follows and reviews you guys make me smile too much. Also so glad i could make someone's day with this! **

**Instead of ignoring my mistakes tell me about them if you wanna and when i have time ill go and fix them instead. Totally not the best with writing and yknow everything i do is on wordpad lol. Im hella cheap. Although i should buy Microsoft Word...**

**So please Review just so i can get pumped up and make it through school tomorrow. Also a fair warning i will be putting this story and my other story on hold for a while. Aside from school im taking my family to go watch Big Hero 6 on Friday. (Really excited.) And all of next week im working except for thursday. Dont worry ill try and squeeze a chapter in along the way? I hope. Anyways sorry this is long. BYE! -Kelly **


	4. Crayons

**Hiro's Age: 5**

**Tadashi's Age: 11 and a 1/2**

* * *

><p>Hiro, in all five years of his life, had never <em>ever<em> had to take public transportation. Some may say he was a "shut in" child, but he didn't mind. The outside world was full of germs. Germs and stupid people. At least that's what Aunt Cass would tell him.

So once he hopped up the steps, and inhaled the scent of the bus, he nearly gagged. It was a mix of smoke, heavy perfume, and what was that...teriyaki sauce? Hiro was about to ask his older brother, but Tadashi had already started moving towards an empty seat.

"You have to pay to ride this thing? 'Dashi, they should be paying _me_ just for inhaling this stuff."

Tadashi instantly nudged his baby brother on the side as they sat down.

With a frown he spoke,"Hiro, that's totally not necessary. I mean sometimes _you_ smell like Mochi, but I ignore it."

Hiro furrowed his brows, and was about to retort, that is until the bus began to lurch forward. He shut his tiny mouth, looking across Tadashi's shoulders to view the city outside. Almost as if it was a stray thought, he mumbled,"Smelling like lemons isn't much of an improvement..."

Tadashi wearily glanced at the boy, rolling his eyes as Hiro kept pinching his nose. He was seriously not enjoying this bus ride, and took every opportunity to express it.

Somewhere between fifteen minutes or thirty, they finally arrived at the bus stop closest to their school. Hiro began to feel queasy and unconsciously hooked his small hand on Tadashi's brown shoulder bag. They had to be patient, and wait for all the old people to hobble off the bus at their own pace.

Once outside, the five-year old gulped in air as dramatically as he could. He felt if he was exaggerating enough then he wouldn't have to ride that thing anymore. One ride was enough to make him never want to get back on. All the different smells, all the stopping and going, and the thought of all the germs was enough to put him off.

Tadashi ignored his little brother's antics in favor of leading him to his class. He calculated that this would take about five minutes, and that he could run across the street to the junior high, barely missing the bell.

**Boy, Tadashi couldn't have been more wrong.**

After wondering the bustling halls aimlessly, Tadashi finally got the directions to Hiro's classroom. It was located on the east wing, the doors were wide open, and standing outside of the room was an old smiling woman. She had on a long black dress, with her grey streaked hair into a bun. Right behind her was a small brown plaque that read "Mrs. Collins."

"Here you go Hiro. Be sure to be nice. I'll be back at three, okay?"

Tadashi was about to turn and give his brother a hug-

Until he realized Hiro's little face was buried into the back of his jacket. His hands gripped tightly at the fabric, and his shoulders were shaking.

As softly as he could, Tadashi pulled Hiro's hands off of his jacket. The older brother fully turned around. He kneeled down, and gently pushed Hiro's chin upwards.

His heart sank a little more, as he realized his little brother's face was completely tear-stained. Tadashi turned, shaking his head at the approaching teacher. She apparently got the idea, as she gradually backed away towards the door.

"Listen Hiro, I know this might be scary. Heck, Mom had to call Dad to drag me into class-" Tadashi pauses hoping he could at least get a laugh from his brother.

When Hiro didn't offer a laugh, 'Dashi continued,"I didn't like it much at first...but I began to like it. Plus, you can put that smart little brain to use here! If you seriously want to go to junior high with me or..or even the college I want to go to-" Tadashi stops briefly noticing he peaked Hiro's interest,"Then you have to start here!"

It took a few more minutes of encouragement until Hiro finally squeezed his older brother tightly. With one last unsure glance into Tadashi's eyes, Hiro cautiously stepped into the class.

The older Hamada smiled to himself for a minute until a teacher came out of her room down the hall and shouted,"You need to be in class now, young man!"

Tadashi had never ran as fast as he did to cross the street and get to his new class. Today was the first day in all his years of school that he was late.

* * *

><p>There was about twenty kids in this class, each of them scattered out into four groups of five. Everyone sat randomly at one of the four round tables.<p>

Hiro had a grimace on his face as he watched the kid to his right suck glue right out of a bottle. The teacher had told them to draw who they wantedto be when they grow up. So, for this weird boy with big glasses to be just drinking glue made no sense to Hiro. _Glue wasn't even needed for this activity._

"You know that's not a juice...right?"

The glue kid didn't even acknowledge Hiro as he continued to gulp down unhealthy amounts of the thick white substance. Hiro scrunched up his nose, and continued to draw on his paper. He tried for the most part to block out the obnoxious slurping noises coming from his right.

The other activity Mrs. Collins later had the students do was write down their ABCs. She even said that all the letters were written out on the board if anyone got confused.

With his palm resting on his cheek, Hiro quietly observed the girl to his left scribble hers down. Everyone seemed to be struggling, but Hiro couldn't understand how this was so challenging. He had finished within a minute or two, while everyone else had been doing theirs for like an hour.

Although, he had to admit to himself that Tadashi had taught him this months ago. It may have been considered an unfair advantage. He was still quietly wondering why nobody just wrote them straight from the board though. The entire thing was displayed to help them after all...

His eyes began to bore into the slowly ticking owl clock right above the white board. If he was good at telling time, then he would probably be in a better mood. He did figure it was late though, because he was actually getting pretty hungry.

Bringing his eyes back to the girl near him, he noticed she kept writing her letters in the wrong order.

Hiro whispered, "That E is wrong. It goes right by the D."

She looked into his eyes, back at her paper, and then at _his_ paper. Finally, she came to the conclusion that Hiro was actually the wrong one.

"My letter isn't wrong. You're wrong. You can't even spell your own name."

He raised a brow at her, his anger flaring a little. What was this girl even talking about?

"You have your name spelled with an I. When it should be spelled H-_E_-R-O."

"If you're so good at spelling...then why can't you write letters in the right places?"

"I am! If you're so good at writing letters, how come ya can't spell your own name?"

Just as Hiro was about to get into a shouting match with this little girl, his teacher came over. Once she placed a star sticker on Hiro's work, he looked around the older woman. Glaring at the little girl, he quickly stuck his tongue out.

Apparently, she wasn't a fan of being corrected. She began to tear up once the teacher corrected her placement of 'E'.

Hiro turned his head away from her with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

><p>It kind of seemed as if bad things were just meant to happen here. Don't get him wrong, he was still a bit happy that he was right about the way 'E' was written. He just wasn't in a great mood from being extremely hungry. He was so accustomed to eating food made by Aunt Cass around this time each day. His mouth watered as he began to think about macaroni and cheese. If he didn't get that for dinner tonight, he was probably going to throw a fit.<p>

The moment the class was all led to this giant area full of tables, his heart fell. Hiro Hamada obviously had _very_ high expectations for his meal. He sat alone, staring into a questionable tray of spaghetti.

With a shaky sigh, he lifted the plastic fork into his mouth. He widened his eyes, and forced himself to swallow the food. Hiro decided that it wasn't worth eating, and shoved the white tray away. He forced his small body to wait until it arrived back home. His stomach growled angrily at him in protest to that idea.

The teachers began to call for all the kids to line back up once everyone was just about done eating.

On his way to go stand in line, Hiro mumbled to himself, "I bet Tadashi is eating mac n' cheese right now..."

* * *

><p>A voice reached Hiro's ears once they were back in the classroom. It wasn't a person saying "Hey" or anything near that. It was kind of like a high pitched hissing noise. He took his eyes off of his work, and located the owner of the voice. A tall blonde boy was staring at him from across the table. He looked as if he was going to begin to cry.<p>

Hiro regarded him with a scrunched up nose. He was hungry, he was missing his nap time, and the little Hamada boy just wanted to go home.

"Do you know what number comes after three?"

If Tadashi was there, Hiro would've been scolded for making such an ugly face. His nose stayed scrunched up in disgust, his mouth twisted in a deep frown, and his body was slouched over. He cradled his head with both hands asking why he was stuck here to no one in particular.

It was at that exact moment that Hiro decided he wasn't going to just keep giving out answers for free.

"I'll tell you, but only if you gimme your crayons."

"All of them...?" The kid across the table had asked.

"Yep."

* * *

><p>"So, how was every thing?! Did you make any friends?"<p>

As soon as the questions left Tadashi's mouth on the walk to the bus stop, a paper was shoved roughly into his hands. The little one decided to ignore his 'Dashi for the moment. He felt as if this paper was more important than that.

The older brother read carefully over it. On top, the instructions were to draw who you wanted to be as a grown-up.

On his little brother's page, a small stick person was standing in the middle. The name 'Tadashi' with an arrow pointing to the drawing was on the side. It wasn't colored at all, but Tadashi grinned.

He was about to reach down and ruffle Hiro's hair, when he noticed several boxes of crayons shoved into his halfway closed red backpack.

"I'm not even going to ask why you have a mountain of crayon packages in your bag. Hiro, just...please don't become known as the class thief. Please."

"Kids in my class aren't very smart, 'Dashi. I belong in junior high already."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heres a chapter im managing to squeeze in even though its two A.M. and i literally just got back from watching Big Hero 6 again. God i am tired. This...this was a monster to write and im not sure how it even came to be. Excuse me while i go crash out now. Expect another update soon. Theres no date for it...but itll happen. **

**Also a huge like mega huge thank-you to all of you! You've stuck with this and made me want to keep going! All of you have encouraged me so much. And made me blush a lot because i didnt expect this to be liked. To be honest i have no clue how i came up with the title to this. It was the heat of the moment i guess. HEYYYYO guess who has the ending planned out for this?! This girl! But...that wont be until the far future...maybe. **

**As always thank you all for the continued support. Sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to expectations i have no excuses other than being tired. BH6 Was emotionally draining again. Especially the Tadashi scenes this time... **

**Review? I would giggle happily. **

**-Kelly **


	5. How the GPS Came To Be

**Hiro's Age: 5 (for the most part) **

**Tadashi's Age: 11 and a 1/2**

**Brace yourself this is long. Sorry in advance. **

* * *

><p>Tadashi sat at his work desk with a slight frown. His eyes were glued to the calendar right in front of his face. It was approaching the last week of October. He mentally sighed, just so he wouldn't wake the sleeping boy behind him.<p>

Another year of trick or treating, and another year of trying to keep his brother in one area. If anyone mentioned Halloween, something in Hiro's mind went crazy. He could not sit still if he knew there was candy around.

Tadashi wondered if all kids acted that way. I mean sure, he loved candy as much as the next person, but he wouldn't jump an old woman like Hiro did last year. Little old Ms. Wilson probably wouldn't want these two showing up at her home again this year...

Tadashi shook his head, clearing away the thoughts of his little_ monkey _nearly attacking an old woman for a Tootsie Roll.

* * *

><p><strong>Last year<strong>, Hiro was four, almost five, and Aunt Cass trusted them enough to go out alone. Of course Aunt Cass had set basic rules. They could only walk the cafe's street, they had to call about every thirty minutes, and Tadashi had to keep a firm hand attached to Hiro at **all** times.

Two of the three Tadashi complied with. He wasn't going to keep Hiro on a leash. It was their first year collecting candy without adult supervision. Tadashi assumed the little boy would automatically stay by his side like usual.

So, when he looked down and was about to ask where his little Iron Man wanted to go next, he was stunned. His blood ran cold, his skin began to feel clammy.

Hiro Hamada was gone. In the time span of a few seconds, the four-year old was nowhere to be seen.

This was definitely not the time to think about the possible outcomes. It was most certainly not the time to panic.

Yet, one simple thought came to his mind,"_What if somebody __**kidnapped**__ my baby brother?"_

Tadashi had felt completely helpless, his breath was coming out in short puffs, everyone felt way too close.

Beads of sweat had collected on his face, as he frantically pushed through waves of people. His voice began to crack under the strain of his panicked shouts. His frantic yells were soon buried under the loud voices of others.

Every direction he turned to look, more bodies would be shoving into him. Every time he swore he saw a skinny boy in an Iron Man mask, the figure would quickly vanish. Was his mind simply playing tricks on him?

The cellphone Aunt Cass had lent him for the night buzzed angrily in his front pocket. It had rung for at least three minutes straight. Tadashi couldn't bring himself to answer it at the moment. He was determined to find his brother before someone else did.

_"If that hadn't already happened..." _A quiet voice whispered harshly in the back of his mind.

He pushed roughly through a crowd of agitated costumed people. His manners slipped away, as he hastily climbed on the hood of a parked red pickup truck. The owner was sitting inside the truck and honked loudly at him.

Tadashi grimaced, shooting an apologetic glance towards the windshield.

Cupping his hands to his mouth, he inhaled as much air as he could, and screamed the small boy's name.

Tadashi did a full spin on the hood of the truck, his eyes scanning the area slowly. A little shadow was running out from across the street. The setting sun slightly illuminated the mask that the short person wore.

The older Hamada didn't even need reassurance that it was Hiro. He jumped off of the hood of the truck, yelling a "Thank you!" to the owner. They met in the middle of the street, and the first thing Tadashi did was lift Hiro off of the ground. They both paid no attention to the bystanders staring at them.

"After we visit Ms. Wilson we are going _straight_ home. I don't want to hear your whining about that-"

Hiro interrupted with,"I wanted to see the man with the weird mask. Tadashi it was white with red dashes! And- and black eyes! He accidentally hit my shoulder, and I saw his really cool costume so-"

Tadashi held the boy in the Iron Man mask at eye level.

"I don't want any excuses Hiro Hamada. You would be really lucky if I decided to do this again with you next year. Maybe I'll just go with_ my _friends."

Tadashi was angry. In fact there wasn't a word he knew to describe the feeling. Of course he would rather spend a Halloween evening with his sibling, but if that threat was the only way to get his point across then he would use it.

Hiro avoided any sort of eye contact. His round brown eyes began to get watery inside the mask. Hiro decided he wasn't going to disobey his older brother again.

"Okay, Tadashi."

They didn't really collect much candy since the boy had disappeared a few minutes after starting out. He was ecstatic to get another piece to add to his small pile, so when he saw Ms. Wilson he nearly attacked her. Tadashi thought he was going to witness an old woman have an actual heart attack.

His hands wrapped around Hiro's waist, dragging him off of her, and back to the café. Needless to say, Tadashi had another very long talk with his kid brother after they left that home.

That was the night Aunt Cass had grounded both boys for failure to answer the phone. It was also the night Ms. Wilson developed a strong fear of Hiro Hamada.

* * *

><p>So there sat present day Tadashi at his desk, it was nearing one in the morning. His five-year old sibling was snoring softly on the bed. Hiro had a really bad habit of not sleeping in his own bed, but 'Dashi didn't mind. Most of the time he could only manage a few hours of sleep anyway. Nightmares were such a pain for him.<p>

His body kept him up, as he scribbled possible ideas down. Halloween was in less than a week, and if they wanted to avoid what happened last year, something had to be done.

"Maybe I can get an actual leash?" Tadashi thought aloud, his brain tossed that idea as quickly as it came.

"If only there was a way to track a kid like one could track down a lost phone..."

Tadashi paused.

Swiftly scooting away from the desk, he ran across the room. He wiggled the mouse on the desktop, squinting his eyes as it came to life. After he adjusted to the light, he googled where to find a mini GPS in San Fransokyo.

"Fifteen bucks? And the app for the phone is free?" He mumbled to himself, reading more on the webpage. If he could manage to steal Aunt Cass's cellphone for a bit, and maybe her sewing kit, Halloween should run smoothly.

Tadashi laughed quietly to himself, shooting a glance at the drooling boy on his bed. Of course it wouldn't run _that_ smoothly when your little brother loves causing trouble.

* * *

><p>It was finally the evening before Halloween.<p>

Hiro was happily swinging his legs on a chair at the kitchen table. He tightly held a bottle of glue in his hand. Aunt Cass was humming to herself as she attempted to make Mac n' Cheese for the fifth night that week. Tadashi gazed wearily at the boiling pasta from his spot at the table.

Just the thought of pasta made him feel nauseated.

"Hiro, if you keep adding giant blobs of glue everywhere, your costume is going to look silly."

"Says the one going as a zombie doctor..." Hiro mumbles to himself, as he continues dripping glue on a cardboard box.

Aunt Cass turns around, upon seeing Hiro squeezing the life out of the glue bottle, she gently adds,"Sweetie, could you maybe do that on the floor?"

He groans loudly, and drops everything to the floor by Mochi.

Tadashi watches him carefully, and before the boy even moves his hands towards the cat, the older brother sternly says, "Hiro Hamada, don't you **dare** clean your sticky hands on Mochi's fur!"

A loud drawn out sigh was heard from the kitchen floor.

* * *

><p>It was nearing midnight yet again. How many nights did the older Hamada just spend sitting at his work desk? Probably every night if anyone really bothered keeping up with his odd habits. This time though, Tadashi wasn't just staring at a blank calendar while thinking about last years mishaps.<p>

Tadashi was now_ glaring _at a black long-sleeved t-shirt that was dimly lit by his lamp. On his left was a miniature GPS chip, and on his right was some sewing needles and black thread.

"I have to get this done by tomorrow afternoon, I mean- how hard can sewing actually be?" He wonders aloud.

...

"Ow...Ow...OW!" 'Tadashi yelled, quickly sucking on his left ring finger.

So maybe sewing things would be a skill in his life that he would never_ ever_ master.

He flinched once the metallic taste of blood touched his tongue. Almost as if he forgot it was midnight, he shot his head back to Hiro.

Luckily the kid was knocked out.

Unfortunately for 'Dashi, once he was done here, he was going to have to go lay down on Hiro's bed. There was absolutely no room for him to squeeze on without moving Hiro. The boy had fallen asleep right in the middle with his arms and legs spread out.

It would seem that the five-year old wasn't even remotely interested in sleeping in his own bed anymore.

That night, Tadashi Hamada refused to admit that he had shed a few tears, nearly screamed several times in frustration, and was now covered in kitten band-aids due to sewing badly.

After hours of work, in the undershirt that Hiro would be wearing on Halloween night tomorrow was a cheap GPS chip.

Testing it out, 'Dashi tip-toed to Aunt Cass's bedroom. With a few stumbles here and there, the eleven year old managed to grab her cellphone. He fiddled with it downstairs in the kitchen.

Without a second thought, Tadashi threw the shirt to the stair case. His eyes never left the cellphone screen. The red blinking dot ever so slightly changed its place on a street map of San Fransokyo.

Satisfied with his work, he picked up the article of clothing, and managed to make it back to his room.

Totally uncomfortable because this was his sibling's small bed, he eventually managed to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Hiro had rushed home from the bus stop with Tadashi trailing behind. He had no regards for the items inside his heavy school bag, as he tossed it to the floor. The older Hamada raised a brow at the alarming number of rulers sticking out of the bag.<p>

He decided for Hiro's sake not to question it today.

It took about an hour to convince Hiro to wear the _special_ black undershirt. It took even more time just getting the kid to sit still while Aunt Cass cut eye holes in the cardboard box.

Once all was said and done, the brothers stood together by the front door while Aunt Cass snapped a few photos.

Tadashi was wearing dark green makeup, with heavy black eyeshadow. His hair stayed tousled, and the white lab coat he wore was stained in ketchup. That was in no way his idea. Hiro thought it would look more authentic. His hands were also still mostly covered by kitten bandages. When questioned his only response was,"Mochi went crazy."

Now, the other Hamada was clad in all black, except for the cardboard box on his head. The box was decorated in a mix of tin foil and glue. Hiro said the glue made it look as if the box was shimmering.

Which in fact it wasn't.

It was a giant box, with eye holes, tin foil antennas, and blotches of stuck on paste.

Tadashi would never understand how _that_ resembled a robot. At least he looked like an actual zombie doctor.

"Same rules apply as last year boys. Except this time you better not ignore my calls."

Both brothers nodded squarely at her. One was already bouncing up and down, while the other was rubbing at his temple.

After handing over her cellphone that she rarely used, Hiro dashed out of the house with Tadashi right at his feet.

* * *

><p>"Trick or treat!" Hiro yelled as he approached a young woman. She laughed softly asking what he was supposed to be.<p>

"A robot! I can shoot fire from my eyes...and- and my antenna is for talking to other robots!"

She nodded in a understanding way, dropping a generous amount of various sweets in both of their bags.

It went on like that for several hours. Tadashi frowned when he realized that he was stuck wearing bandages with cats on 'em for nothing. Hiro never once strayed from his side on the adventure. He was happy for that yes, but did he seriously just waste time and money implanting a tracking chip in Hiro's shirt?

Tadashi peered down at an extremely tired robot as they both gradually dragged their feet back home.

He thought to himself,_ "I'll just stitch it into Hiro's little blue jacket then. He takes that thing every where. Next thing I need to do is convince Aunt Cass to get me a phone..."_

It was about nine thirty when the duo stumbled in the café. The first thing Hiro did was chuck off his robot head. Aunt Cass quickly put her business phone down, laughing because she was just about to call them. Then she reminded Hiro to put the box away before he went to sleep.

Hiro nodded with little enthusiasm, "Lets check the candy before bed, 'Dashi."

Sitting on the kitchen floor together, Hiro took it upon himself to pour both of their bags out.

Aunt Cass didn't even bother telling them about dinner, seeing as Hiro only wanted sweets at the moment.

The five-year old was about to tear open a yellow bag of M&Ms, but Tadashi's hand instantaneously slapped it down.

"What the heck, 'Dashi?! That was mine!"

"Dude, you're allergic to peanuts! You can't eat _peanut_ M&Ms!"

"A slight allergy-"

Tadashi cuts him off swiftly, "An allergy is an allergy."

With a pout, Hiro reached over and stole the Tootsie Roll that his brother was holding in one hand.

"You can't eat Tootsie Rolls then."

"Hiro, I'm not allergic to them-"

"An allergy is an allergy,'Dashi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What even is this. How even did i write this i just ? Im sorry for a rather long chapter. It was going to get cut but then i was like nO. So here it is. I just ran with the idea tbh. I hope its alright. I did try to proof read this! But it managed to spin out of control and get to 2,000+ words. Um sorry. Hopefully this'll tie you guys over for a while since this thanksgiving i'll be working nearly all week. School is out Tuesday so maybe i can whip something /short this time/ up for you all? Anyways i actually paypal'd my bestie over in California money to go see Big Hero 6. Everything is legit on my twitter from our conversation last night. Not even kidding. **

**ALSO thank you all for complimenting my baby Hiro and Tadashi! Its really not easy to write so i think im doing an Okay job based on what you all have to say! **

**Emily: I was actually in your boat about the entire reading in class thing back in my freshman year of high school. Got my phone taken up twice for reading Fan fiction. So to know youre doing the same thing but with something i wrote is strangely heart warming! If i can find a way to fit in your idea ill try if not for sure itll be in like a one shot i may do. **

**Remember guys im always open to new ideas (and i read every single review bc yknow my email is attached to my phone that i have 24/7) , just as long as i dont have to go back to certain age groups unless its like flashback wise. I wanna keep this thing moving! :) Again thanks for the support you guys are amazinnnng! **

**Review and ill hug you and whisper "There, there" i can be your baymax okay bros -Kelly :p**


	6. I'll Be Your Doctor

**Hiro's Age: 5 and a 1/2**

**Tadashi's Age: Several Days away from 12.**

* * *

><p>Hiro stared up at the ceiling clearly unimpressed. It was about three in the morning, and he wasn't exactly happy that his body had woken him up. He was having the best dream about finally being taller than Tadashi!<p>

His stomach growled at him interrupting his thoughts. Hiro rolled his eyes grumbling to himself that he had just ate a few hours ago. His tummy made a weird noise in response.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Hiro whispered harshly, swiftly glancing down.

Slowly the boy untangled his limbs from his soft baby blue blanket. Tonight he decided to give Tadashi some space and sleep alone. A reason for that could be because the other day, Tadashi said Hiro was getting too heavy. Tadashi didn't like it when Hiro would accidentally roll on top of him.

Usually, Hiro would have trouble falling asleep if he couldn't feel the warmth emitting from his brother. He didn't always just go sleep over there just to be an annoying little brother.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he secretly thought that if he wasn't attached to Tadashi, then he would mysteriously be gone in the morning. Hiro felt it was his job to sleep by his older brother and make sure that he didn't disappear.

So you could imagine how tough it was finally falling asleep, but only to be awoken by your own stomach.

Sleeping was something Hiro would never_ ever _give up without a good reason...

Which was why he was in such a rush to get something to eat, and then drift back to sleep.

Fortunately, Aunt Cass had left the hall light on, so the boy wasn't tripping over his own feet on the way down.

After quietly making his way to the kitchen, he had to squint his eyes at the yellow light that the refrigerator had given off once it opened.

Shoving a small hand into the giant pizza box, Hiro managed to pull out the biggest slice in there.

His eyes widened dramatically when he accidentally slammed the fridge door shut. The noise echoed throughout the otherwise silent kitchen. The last thing anyone needed was an angry sleep deprived Aunt Cass stomping down the stairs.

Hiro slowly chewed on his slice of pizza, while he made his way back upstairs. It was like eating a very cold slice of heaven, and boy was he satisfied already. All he wanted to do now was finish his snack and curl back up.

_Luck was never a thing Hiro seemed to have._

Just as he was nearing the entrance, an odd noise came from the room. It sounded as if someone was crying out in pain. Hiro gulped down the pizza that almost got lodged in his throat, and cautiously peeked inside.

The lights of course were off, and the moon wasn't shining as bright as usual. He_ dropped _his pizza to the ground near the door frame, and with deliberation approached Tadashi's side of the room. The noise seemed to be coming from that general direction anyway.

As the boy was getting closer, the distressed calls became more urgent. There was a medium sized lump from what the moon had lit up on 'Dashi's bed. The _thing_ would squirm around for a few seconds, and occasionally gasp for air. Before altogether coming to a halt.

"Tadashi...?"

There wasn't a response. Now the five-year old felt as if each of his nerves were standing on end. He didn't wait a second longer as he blindly attempted to turn on Tadashi's desk lamp.

Hiro struggled to pull his brother out of the blanket burrito. It was almost as if Tadashi wasn't aware that he was clutching the blankets too tightly. Forcing his little brother to growl in frustration.

It took the short boy a few hard tugs until he was finally able to rip the sheets away. As soon as he got a hold of the covers, he promptly fell on his bottom from the sheer momentum.

The dull light finally reached Tadashi's features. The older Hamada had his eyes shut tightly, and his teeth were gritted to keep himself from crying out once more. His entire face was dripping with sweat, and his hair stuck to his forehead.

Tadashi attempted to open an eye, but his vision was slightly blurred. He could still barely recognize the little figure standing by his bed with their tiny hands gripping a few sheets tightly.

"Hey...do you think-" Tadashi pauses to cough, "-you could give me back those blankets p-please? Maybe even turn on the heater?"

Hiro nodded, pretending he was going to do what his sibling had just asked. The last thing he wanted was for his 'Dashi to bury himself in these covers again. Hiro was also pretty darn sure that it was far from being cold in this room.

He knew he had to check Tadashi's temperature somehow. Something just wasn't right with any of his behaviors now. He seemed a bit loopy. Which was a word never used in the same sentence with Tadashi's name.

So, without any other idea in mind, he lightly pushed his older brother back down on the bed. After he fell back, Hiro gently placed his cheek against 'Dashi's feverish forehead. He gasped immediately jumping back.

Pointing an accusing finger at his big brother, Hiro nearly shouted, "You burned my face!"

"W-what? Hiro, It's really cold in here maybe-"

"Hush! Don't move 'Dashi. I'm gonna go get something."

The older of the two couldn't keep his eyes focused long enough, and shut them tightly as soon as the other had left the room. Everything felt as if it was spinning, and Tadashi swore if he kept his eyes open anymore he would vomit.

* * *

><p>There was a lot of new things that the little Hamada boy experienced daily in his life. Never once did he <em>ever<em> have to care for a sick person. That was always something left to Aunt Cass, or even Tadashi himself.

Tadashi Hamada hardly ever got sick. It was as strange as a mouse flying around with wings. It was just a occurrence that didn't happen. Hiro was always the one getting struck down by sudden colds. Oh how the tables have seemed to turn...

It was while the boy was rummaging through cabinet drawers in the kitchen that he realized he was going to have to take care of Tadashi. For the night he supposed. He wasn't exactly sure if 'Dashi was sick enough that Aunt Cass had to be stirred from her sleep. Hiro was simply going to assume that he could handle his new patient.

A surge of excitement with a tad bit of fear flew through his body. He could finally practice being a doctor on someone other than Mochi!

With a new goal in mind, he made several trips up and down the staircase. Each time he arrived back in the bedroom, he had a new item to place on the bed. Tadashi had not once stirred, or even told the boy to quit running up around.

Finally happy with all the items he had, the first thing Hiro did was throw a damp napkin at Tadashi.

The older boy merely twitched when the soggy napkin made contact with his warm skin.

"Hiro...if I open my eyes..and see you drooling on me...I. Will. Yell."

"'Dashi, it's not drool this time I promise. It's a wet towel...sort of...", Hiro spoke softly as he applied more soggy napkins to Tadashi's face.

Tadashi had difficulty opening an eye to see his younger sibling. All he knew was that something really damp was breaking into tiny pieces all over his face. It was seriously bothering him.

He didn't have the strength to push his kid brother away, and simply let him do as he pleased.

"You gotta open your mouth now."

"Wha-" Tadashi was abruptly stopped as something sweet was shoved in his mouth.

"Its applesauce! An apple a day keeps the _real_ doctor away!", The younger Hamada replied pulling out the spoon, about to get another serving of the sauce.

Tadashi was having difficulty swallowing the applesauce without his throat feeling like it was going to entirely close up. Forcing both of his eyes open, he gazed around his bed.

Scattered around was a few napkins, some cups of applesauce, a few bottles of water, and lastly a health magazine. Tadashi didn't even want to question the magazine, and without much of a choice allowed Hiro to shove more applesauce into his mouth.

After yet again, having more trouble swallowing it down, 'Dashi finally had enough.

"Hiro get these things off of me."

"No."

"It wasn't a question."

Hiro didn't reply this time, as he calmly poured more water on another napkin. He ended up getting a majority of the water on the floor, causing Tadashi to sigh loudly.

* * *

><p>He was not a kid that gave up easily. If people told him he couldn't do something he would do his best to prove everyone wrong. This time though, his tired body had caught up with him. Hiro had fallen asleep curled near Tadashi's <strong>slightly<strong> cooling napkin covered body.

Aunt Cass was concerned when it was already seven-thirty, and her boys hadn't come down yet. She hadn't heard a single peep coming from upstairs.

Her head popped into the room, not finding Hiro in his bed was a normal thing. Although, finding Hiro laying on a very pale Tadashi wasn't exactly normal.

Just as she was about to step in the warm room, she felt something squishy come in contact with her sock. Confused, she peered down only to find her white sock smeared in a red sauce.

"Boys! Why is there a half eaten slice of pizza on the floor?!" She nearly screams, yanking off that one sock.

Hiro's little head shoots up, a dry, brittle napkin lightly falling from his forehead.

"Aunt Cass! You gotta be quiet-"

"Hiro Hamada, I won't-" She cuts herself off as she notices a shaking, and weak Tadashi attempting to sit up.

"Hey...Aunt Cass. I...I think I'm sick?"

Hiro _glared_ at her, and grumbled, "I told you to be quiet..."

* * *

><p>"Is...is my brother going to...die?"<p>

Aunt Cass turned her attention to the little boy, still in pajamas, sitting next to her. For a while the kid had been completely silent. It got to the point where if Hiro wasn't so warm, she would have forgotten he was there.

They were waiting in a stark white lobby, for a doctor to come out and escort them to Tadashi's room. It was taking a while, she would admit. Cass began to open her mouth, but Hiro added quickly-

"I did my best to help him. I swear Aunt Cass!" Hiro's eyes were pleading with her, as he sat up all the way. He thought that she was going to blame him for Tadashi's flu.

"Hiro, why didn't you wake me up? Tadashi could have been in serious trouble."

The small boy averted his eyes, gathering his thoughts and meekly replying, "I wanted to be his doctor, since 'Dashi is always _my_ doctor."

Before Cass could explain why that wasn't a great idea, a tall young man approached them.

"You both can follow me this way. Mr. Hamada is going to be stuck here for a couple of days. Just so we can watch his condition. It's just a flu, but we have our own set of safety precautions to follow in this hospital."

Hiro was right behind the doctor the entire walk to the patient rooms. Not once did his eyes stray from the older man's lab coat. He couldn't really see where he was going, because this guy was unnaturally tall.

So, he just followed closely behind like a little duckling. He felt as if he was never going to get to see his brother at the slow pace they were walking. Patience was not something_ this_ Hamada cared much for.

"He's doing better now that we've managed to drop his fever. Just try not to touch him too much, okay? We don't want anyone else getting sick."

Hiro didn't even spare a glance at the doctor, as he dashed right into the room, leaving Aunt Cass and that man behind.

* * *

><p>"Tadashi!"<p>

"Hiro?"

The boy jumped right on the hard hospital bed, not even taking care to avoid the I.V in Tadashi's arm.

"OW! Hiro don't jump like that-"

Hiro cut off his tired looking brother with a tight hug. His little arms barely wrapped around Tadashi's chest.

"I'm not gonna leave from here. You can help me color my robot coloring book while you get better okay?"

"Okay, but its not my fault if you get sic-"

"And another thing!" Hiro interjects, scrunching up his nose, he stares at 'Dashi and speaks full of authority, "From this day on, you cannot get sick anymore."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

Satisfied with his response, Hiro laid back on Tadashi's chest, and focused his attention on the small mounted TV on the wall.

* * *

><p>That night, Aunt Cass slept awkwardly on a chair. Her neck began to hurt rousing her from her slumber. Glancing at her boys suddenly made all of her discomfort dissipate.<p>

Even while he was feeling ill, Tadashi Hamada managed to sleep with his little brother snuggled tightly at his side. No matter how much he may have protested against it at home, tonight he welcomed the warmth coming from his personal heater. He felt the steady rise and fall from Hiro, and it eventually lulled him to sleep.

That was the first night in a long time that Tadashi didn't have a nightmare nor a dreamless sleep.

He dreamed about inventing something to help keep **_everyone_** healthy. It was something that seemed like it could only ever be a thought at that point in time.

Little did he know, he would dedicate so much of his life working on that project.

_All because Hiro made him promise not to get sick anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to do a chapter like this but im not too sure how i feel about it. (Its literally taken me hours to finish this small thing. And now its really late and ive got work tomorrow!) I had major writers block haha. I think its still enjoyable? I feel this would be a great point in Tadashi's life where the rough idea for baymax began to form in his young mind. Eh? Eh. :p**

** Before i get into the last major holiday for this age group i added a little filler chapter i guess you can call it. I will do a sick hiro chapter soon. Just not too soon. Also i will be doing the valentines day chapter after my next update. And i think im going to make Hiro's Birthday in May and Tadashi is probably going to be somewhere near the end of December. So in the next chapter i may briefly add that birthday part in. I will also do a chapter on how i think Mochi came to be. **

**Thanks for the input guys! WE MADE IT TO 100 FOLLOWS. OH. MY . G E R D. BLESS YOU PEOPLE SO MUCH LIKE I CANNOT DESCRIBE THE FEELING I HAD WHEN I SAW THAT! **

**Also im a marvel fangirl and i will shamelessly throw in other marvel references. Sometimes i add cute little scenes to end off my chapters and yes Hiro still is a kid for the most part. He likes to mimic others even if he doesnt completely understand what hes saying.(Like with the allergy thing haha!) Kids are weird. **

**Once again thank you very much for your support. Good night!**


	7. The Gift Of Giving

**Hiro: 5 and a 1/2**

**Tadashi: Basically about to be 12**

* * *

><p>The Christmas season was always the best way to get Hiro into a great mood. He absolutely <em>loved<em> watching snow slowly drift to the ground and pile up. He basked in the feeling of sitting in the living room with Aunt Cass, and Tadashi watching a really cheesy movie. His little heart would almost burst with_ joy_ when his older brother would offer him a sugar cookie in the shape of a snowman.

Most of all, there was no other feeling in the world that could beat out singing at the top of their lungs, while shoveling snow away from the Cafe's entrance. It didn't matter if they sounded bad, because the neighbors knew they couldn't do any better. Plus, Aunt Cass thought her boys sounded like angels, and that's all that mattered.

Christmas was less than a week away, and even having to walk home from the bus stop in the cold couldn't damper Hiro's mood. It was the last day of school anyway, he was super excited to not have to sit there bored all day. That meant more time to hang around with 'Dashi.

One gloved little hand tightly held on a Styrofoam cup of the cafeteria's hot cocoa, while the other gripped Tadashi's hand. Hiro had a small bounce in his step, as he dragged his brother along the empty sidewalk.

Tadashi was shivering at this point in their walk, not even his steaming cup of cocoa was helping much. He just wanted to get home, lay on the couch, and read a book. Maybe he would read up on how to build Hiro's Christmas gift?

Or maybe he could even help Aunt Cass down at the Cafe, even though nobody in their right mind would bother coming out in this weather. Oh, how the possibilities were endless, they just seriously needed to get home.

"Hey, Tadashi, do you think Aunt Cass made soup today?"

Tadashi looked down at his little brother, his teeth were chattering uncontrollably. The poor guy couldn't even form a sentence. He nodded once, and focused his nearly dried out eyes on the white road.

"W-why are you-" Tadashi pauses to pull up his scarf, "S-s-so hyper?"

Hiro turns his little head back, a toothy grin plastered on his pink face, "I've got like..like twenty reasons to be h-hyper!"

Just as the boy was turning around, his little snow boots collided with something hard.

"Hey! What the-" Hiro began, quickly shutting his mouth when he noticed his boot was in the side of an older man.

The guy was sitting limply in a pile of snow. His clothes were shredded up in various spots, exposing bare purple skin. His snow covered body had been propped up against the corner of an old unused building.

Hiro raised a brow when the sleeping man didn't even notice their presence. After all, the little boy had just ran into him accidentally. It wasn't a soft kick to the abdomen either...

Tadashi was the first to take action. He let go off his brother's hand, and calmly kneeled next to the man. Trying to be as gentle as possible, he lightly shook his shoulder.

There was no response.

Tadashi quickly handed Hiro his own cup of cocoa, then yanked off one glove. Carefully, he placed two fingers under the man's jaw, trying to find a pulse.

Tadashi's body seemed to relax as he felt the slow beat under his freezing fingertips.

He looked around for help, he knew he couldn't just leave a freezing man there. His eyes locked with Hiro's round ones. Hiro was beyond confused. In fact, it looked as if the boy wanted to just leave the man there and go home.

Tadashi sighed to himself.

Ignoring the cold, he pulled off his scarf, and wrapped it around the man.

The older Hamada managed through his chattering teeth to ask for his cup of hot chocolate back. He awkwardly held the cup to the passed out man's cheeks. Silently praying for someone to come help them.

They spent a few minutes shaking the stranger's shoulder, and attempting to warm him up with a freaking cup. Hiro was getting tired of just standing around, and eventually without thinking, tilted the older man's head back. With a swift movement, Hiro was pouring his cup of cocoa down the guy's throat.

"Hiro! Don-"

Before Tadashi could even finish, the homeless looking man sputtered and sprang to life.

He pushed both boys away roughly, then yanked off the scarf, throwing it into the snow. The scarf had a huge rip going through the middle now.

Tadashi raised his hands up, trying to calm the man down, while Hiro scrunched up his little nose. Hiro was upset, he had just _gave_ this guy his hot chocolate, and he didn't even get a "Thank-You!"

All he got in return was a forceful shove.

Hiro Hamada hated being pushed around, especially after sharing something that was his. Standing his ground, the short boy squared his shoulders, clenched his tiny fists, and was fixing to voice his anger.

Sensing his sibling's sudden mood change, 'Dashi instantly stepped in, "We meant n-no harm, sir! We just wanted to help!"

After the man stopped glaring daggers at the little boy behind Tadashi, he began to unwind himself.

Realizing that they weren't going to get much of a conversation going, the older Hamada asked quietly if he wanted to go someplace warm.

"I don't need your hospitality. I was fine here, kid."

Hiro moved from behind Tadashi, placing his hands on his small hips. The five-year old didn't even once break eye contact with the person they just saved.

"You know, we could'a just left ya here. I would be in a warm bed now."

"Hiro, that's enough-"

"And another thing!" Hiro continues over Tadashi, "You need to learn how to say thanks, old man!"

"Oh. My. God." Tadashi mumbled, scrubbing at his eyes with his palm.

"So, if you want soup and to not die out here, I suggest you follow us."

That was how Hiro ended his tirade, before he angrily stomped off, not even concerned if his older brother was following or not.

'Dashi slipped his glove back on, grabbed his torn scarf from the snow, and wearily looked towards the shocked guy.

"The offer still stands, if you want to take it sir."

* * *

><p>Aunt Cass looked around the dining table. On her left was a sulking Hiro, jabbing angrily at his peas. On her right was a pink-nosed Tadashi, quietly humming to himself.<p>

At the other end of the table sat a tattered up man. His eyes were a grayish blue, and he had matted brown shoulder length hair. He stared blankly at his bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup, refusing to look at anyone.

She was only briefly filled in on the situation by a fuming Hiro when he stomped through the empty café minutes beforehand. Cass didn't even have time to ask questions, because Tadashi and their new "friend" had just trudged in.

"So..uh...whats your name?" Cass awkwardly asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nick."

_"Great...one worded responses." _Cass thought to herself, forcing a smile.

After several seconds of silence, she continued, "Say, Nick, do you have any family...here?"

He shook his head, silently saying no.

Hiro had an eyebrow raised, and did his best to appear as uninterested as possible in this one-sided conversation.

Aunt Cass seriously didn't dig the idea of a total stranger sleeping in her home. She also knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she sent him back to the cold. She did a quick look at her boy's faces.

Hiro was frowning still, and Tadashi's complete attention was focused on the stranger.

"Nick, how about we take you to a shelter?"

Aunt Cass hated herself for saying that, it felt as if she was taking a stray animal to the dog pound. It was sad yes, but she wasn't going to risk having a random man staying in their home.

When nobody answered her, she added, "We can even take my old truck! It's heater works! ...Most of the time."

Nick gazed up at her, his eyes slightly bloodshot as he gave a barely audible, "_Thank You."_

* * *

><p>The ride to the closest shelter was awkward. In fact, awkward didn't even fully cover this ride. Cass was driving, Hiro sat on Tadashi's lap in the middle, and Nick was as far away as possible. Which wasn't really possible considering this was a one-row pick up truck. Everyone's legs were touching either way.<p>

Hiro was restless. He simply didn't want to spend anymore time on Tadashi's lap. The truck was getting too stuffy, 'Dashi's arms were too tight around his stomach, and Nick was still creeping him out.

So, what else does a kid do to hopefully pass the time?

Apparently, they rock their head back and forth, hoping to hit their older brother right on the nose repeatedly.

After the third time of having his nose assaulted, Tadashi had finally flicked Hiro on the ear.

Before it could develop into an actual fight, Aunt Cass hurriedly parked near the sidewalk. A few feet away was a shelter, that surprisingly wasn't as bustling as it normally was.

Nick instantly hopped out of the vehicle just as Hiro began to kick around. It was official, the little Hamada was done sitting in one spot. He was definitely going to make sure everybody knew that.

"I'm sorry my nephew is being really rude today-" Cass stops, turning around to glare at an innocent looking Hiro, "He's usually not like this..."

_"Usually." _Tadashi mumbles to himself, keeping a firm hand on Hiro's hoodie.

"We're _**usually**_ not out in the cold with random-" Tadashi briskly shoved his gloved hand over Hiro's mouth.

A muffled, _"This is stupid"_ was barely heard from the back of the slowly walking group.

* * *

><p>The gift of giving was more joyous than the gift of receiving. At least, that's how the ever generous Tadashi Hamada had seen it.<p>

So, when his little brother whined about not being at home, 'Dashi thought it was time to teach this kid a life lesson.

The moment Cass and Nick were out of sight, searching for a housing application to fill out, Tadashi moved in front of Hiro.

"You seriously don't want to be here now, do you?"

"Not at all."

Hiro felt that this wasn't their problem anymore. They had fed the grown man, why did they have to babysit him too? Plus, he was a real jerk when they first met him.

"Hiro, you need to imagine what it would be like if _you_ didn't have Aunt Cass and I. It's basically what Nick is dealing with now. He's all alone."

Hiro crossed his arms, glaring daggers at the floor.

"He's a grown man though!"

Tadashi pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think of the best way to explain this to a kid.

"Being all grown up-" He stops, wondering momentarily if this would get through,"...doesn't mean you can't feel loneliness. He's a human too you know? Just look around you, there's kids here your age that have to spend Christmas alone."

Hiro inconspicuously glanced around, then immediately returned his focus to the tiled floor.

"Then there's adults here without family that have to spend it alone. Do you understand what I'm getting at? Sometimes its hard to fend for yourself out in this world. Try your best to be thankful for what you have, Hiro."

The boy didn't know what to think. A stubborn part of his brain still wanted to walk right out, and ignore everything that was happening here. Yet, a larger part was finally letting the fact sink in that not everyone was as fortunate as him.

_No matter what age they appeared to be._

It took two minutes until he finally made up his mind.

Hiro tried not to be bothered by the screaming children running around, or by the lopsided Christmas lights.

He stared up into Tadashi's warm brown eyes, a new goal began to form in his mind. Something that could benefit_ everyone_.

"Would bringing all the canned peas help? I...I think they would eat them more than me anyway."

The younger Hamada swore he had never seen Tadashi smile that wide in his entire life.

* * *

><p>Nick Hoffman was his name. He was a veteran that could not seem to find employment anywhere. Eventually, after being told his up-in-age parents were moved into a nursing home, he just seemed to give up.<p>

He no longer felt the want to search for a job that could raise him enough money to seek his loved ones out. Nick thought his life was over-

-Until a kid poured steaming hot chocolate down his throat.

_**Hiro Hamada was the rambunctious child one simply couldn't forget**__. _

Not that Nick could ever forget, because every single day leading up until Christmas, both of the young brothers would stop by with Cass.

Each day, they held an assortment of items in giant paper bags. Sometimes, the brothers would be passing out cheap toys. Other times, they would be helping out in the kitchen.

Either way, they were always doing something here to lend a hand.

Hiro had even spent a few hours with a little old woman playing 'Go fish'. He always said that he was just trying to make friends with people that he could learn more "Life Lessons" from.

Tadashi had laughed out loud at that statement. 'Dashi was seriously just happy that his little brother didn't completely hate helping others in need. Hiro was really warming up to this new activity to do during their winter break.

So, there they were, at the front door of the shelter with Nick. It was Christmas Eve, and the snowfall wasn't slowing down.

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck, then shyly said, "Before we go, we have a special gift for you, Nick. Hiro thought you might like it."

Emerging from behind Cass, and Tadashi was a sleepy looking Hiro. In his small hand was a delicious looking mug of hot chocolate. Tiny marshmallows floated about, slowly dissolving in the heat.

Nick didn't know what to even say. Sure, it wasn't an expensive gift, but this was the entire reason he was probably still alive.

All because a little boy impatiently poured this down his throat, waking him up from his coma-like state.

"I'll cherish every second of it, Hiro." Nick spoke, taking the plain white mug into his own hands.

Hiro fiddled with a string on his jacket, nodding his head, and then awkwardly retreating behind Tadashi.

* * *

><p>The car ride home for Hiro was agonizing, mainly because Tadashi kept pestering him about his behavior. So what if he got a little shy? It is totally natural to feel shy when you don't know how a person is going to react to a certain gift!<p>

Especially if said person nearly choked to death the first time they received the gift.

"I take it you like Nick now?" 'Dashi had asked, happily nudging Hiro's shoulder.

"I think he's an okay person."

Both Aunt Cass, and Tadashi smiled knowingly to themselves, not minding if the rest of the drive home was silent.

* * *

><p>It came down on him like a sudden tidal wave. His entire body ached from the obvious lack of sleep. He waited until the absolute last-minute to start working on Hiro's present. Which was his fault, but they got so caught up at the shelter it completely slipped the eleven-year old's mind!<p>

Then his already throbbing head began to hurt_ even more _when a small bundle of energy bounced excitedly on his stomach.

Tadashi wearily cracked open an eye, observing an exuberant boy wearing ducky pajamas. Hiro didn't finish his jumping, as he continually shouted, "It's Christmas! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

"J-just give me five more minutes, okay?"

The young child smashed his hands on Tadashi's cheeks, causing his lips to pucker up.

"Tadashi, I've waited all year for this!" Hiro whined, moving his hands around on Tadashi's tired face.

Even though his face was being squished by Hiro's hands, 'Dashi managed to respond with, "Yeah, well I've waited all year to finally sleep in. Do you see how that's working out for me?"

"Well enough!"

Removing the hands from his face, the older of the two sighed, "Hiro Hamada, I swear you're going to be the death of me."

"If you keep laying in bed, I probably will be."

"...Unbelievable."

* * *

><p>Aunt Cass was the type of woman that could never go easy on Christmas decorations. The entire house, plus the café was littered in various colored Christmas lights. Every time a customer would walk in, they almost wanted to stroll back out.<p>

That's how ridiculously festive she got.

Even Mochi couldn't escape her, and was now uncomfortably sporting a Santa Claus outfit. The poor cat could hardly walk, that's how tight it was on his body.

Cass was merrily skipping around the living room at seven in the morning, adding last-minute touches to their six-foot tree. She didn't even pay much attention to Hiro, as he pulled his older brother down the stairs.

"Look! Santa left us with a giant pile of stuff!"

"He really did..." Tadashi trailed off, looking at Aunt Cass clearly confused.

The family could barely get by with one income, just how in the world was there a pile of gifts waiting to be unwrapped?

Cass winked at her older nephew, obviously knowing something he didn't.

Hiro began to search through the gifts, spotting one wrapped up in newspaper. It wasn't traditional snowman wrapping paper, so it easily caught his attention.

"This one says it's from that little old lady!" He shouts, holding it up to show everyone.

With as much care as a five-year old could have, he put it on the floor.

Another moment went by, and he found another present wrapped in newspaper.

"Nick...?" Hiro mumbled to himself.

When the boy shredded off the paper, inside was a packet of plain playing cards.

"Hey! Nick gave me cards! We can play Go Fish later!"

It finally clicked in Tadashi's head. The reason they had so much to open was because of all the new friends they had made over the winter holidays.

Carefully, the older Hamada sat near Hiro. He wasn't sure why he felt so giddy at the moment, but when he found a gift addressed to him from_ Nick_, his heart had sped up.

After tearing through the newspaper, the first thing he noticed was a knitted red scarf. Attached to it was a small note saying, _"I can't knit, but I found someone here that could. Hoping it'll keep you warm. Sorry for ripping the other one."_

Unconsciously, Tadashi held the item a bit tighter, as he watched his little brother rip open all the other gifts.

"The old lady gave me a cat statue. I don't even like cats..." Hiro mumbled to himself, laughing at Mochi's displeased meow.

Something tiny glimmered in the light, causing Hiro to drop his cat statue and seek it out.

In the very back of the Christmas tree stood an eight inch robot. It had a metallic box head, a skinny body, and next to it was a remote.

Tadashi noticed that his sibling had found the special gift. Rubbing the back of his head 'Dashi admitted, "Honestly, Hiro, I'm not sure if it even works. It was a last-minute thing..."

Hiro held the small robot in the light, examining it from every angle possible. He set it down carefully, and then picked up the small controller.

On the left of the controller was a joystick to move it around, and on the right was a simple ON/OFF switch.

Moving the switch to the ON setting, Hiro's calculating eyes observed in awe, as the small creation slowly started up. At first, it was really shaky, and looked as if it was going to fall over.

Then after a moment of adjusting itself, it was finally able to stand still.

"So, if I move this little stick around on here-" Hiro stops, pointing to the joystick, "Then it'll move?"

Tadashi nodded once, eagerly awaiting the movement.

One step.

The tiny robot moved _one single step_. Tadashi felt his heart fall, as he watched his little robot topple over. A thin stream of smoke drifted from the top vent on its head.

Hiro crawled to the fallen object, and cautiously picked it up.

"I can go try to fix it?" Tadashi had started to ask.

The little Hamada gave Aunt Cass, and him a wide grin, as he cradled the gift to his chest.

"But it's already perfect to me, Tadashi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GUYS IM SORRY THIS IS LONG. I ALSO COULDNT SQUEEZE IN TADASHIS BIRTHDAY SO IM REALLY SORRY. But you all said you liked reading long chapters? I spent 2 days writing this so i hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for all the sweet reviews im really blessed to have you people here. And to that one guest I guess im just really clever then ;) **

**You guys have no idea how much im going to be stressing over the transition between kid hiro and not kid hiro. But well get there soon! Im typing this just as im getting ready for work, so ill go back and read it again and hopefully fix things. Anyways heres to hoping you had a great thanksgiving if thats your thing! I also hope you enjoy this~ Because i had rewritten this A LOT.**

**Off topic but if anyone is writing a BH6 Zombie Apocalypse fic pls tell me because if i dont find one to read at the end of this story i will seriously consider just making my own lol. GUYS I ALSO DID A HIRO COSPLAY TEST I CHANGED IT TO MY AVATAR ON HERE I FELT LIKE YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW OKAY GOODBYE UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**-Kelly**


	8. Girls Are Like Apples

**Hiro's Age: 5 and a 1/2**

**Tadashi's age: 12**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"...What?"

"I'm sorry, Tadashi. I just don't like you in that way."

The twelve-year-old stopped whispering instantly once those words rolled off the girl's tongue. She focused her attention back to the teacher, silently tucking away the chocolates Tadashi had offered moments before.

Tadashi Hamada slouched in his chair, his heart felt heavy. He had spent hours in front of the mirror last night, rehearsing how he was going to confess his feelings to her. All of it suddenly felt like a giant waste of time.

Tadashi didn't usually develop crushes on people. His focus in school was to be at the top of his class. Of course it wasn't easy, he was competing for better grades with every other student in eighth grade. He worked so hard to get to where he was today, and sadly his emotions had betrayed him.

He fell hard for a girl who was probably way out of his league. Her name was Amelia, and she was the one person in his way of achieving the top of the class goal. They would occasionally chat at the beginning of the one subject they shared together.

It wasn't that they were close friends, she just happened to sit right across from him in English, and it was always awkwardly silent in that class.

So, the one day a few weeks ago when she showed a _slight_ interest in his prototype for a new project, his heart fluttered madly. Normally, the only person to even remotely be interested in Tadashi's quirky inventions was Hiro.

You could imagine how ecstatic he was when she appeared to think his early design of a nurse-bot was amazing.

That was the single moment his brain said,_ "Shes the one Tadashi. You'll never meet another girl like her."_

**And look where that has gotten him.**

With a frown, Tadashi attempted to busy himself with note taking.

His eyes didn't once stray from his journal, as he hastily scribbled down in giant letters, "_Valentine's Day is __**stupid**__."_

* * *

><p>Hiro Hamada blinked owlishly at the girl in front of him. They were all sat in the classroom coloring hearts, and writing who they loved in them. So what exactly did <em>she<em> want from him?

The girl, Emily was her name, suddenly dropped a small chocolate bar on Hiro's artwork, before running off giggling madly.

That was like the fifth person to leave him a candy.

He arched an eyebrow, moving the gift away from his work. Hiro shrugged off what had just happened and grabbed a blue crayon.

Just as he was about to start on Tadashi's heart, another random girl was nearing him.

"What?" Hiro spat out, eyeing her wearily.

Like all the other ones, she placed her chocolates on his work. Hiro was seriously getting fed up with all these girls. They should quit pestering him, and start doing their own work.

Not even a minute had passed and yet** another **kid was drawing close to him. Just as she was a couple of inches away from his desk, Hiro glared at her, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"I don't want anymore. **Stop**." He said it loud enough to gain the attention of everyone in the class.

Including his very concerned teacher, when she noticed the little girl's eyes were watering up.

"Hiro Hamada, apologize right now!" Mrs. Collin's had shouted from across the room.

Hiro squinted at his teacher, the one woman that always sided with him in _everything_. Why was she suddenly yelling at him? He was just sick of all these people interrupting him! All he wanted to do was finish Tadashi's heart and make it look really cool.

Was that seriously such a crime?

Why should_ he _apologize for trying to do_ his _own work without distractions?

"No. I'm not sorry."

Those simple words that Hiro had spoken were the sole reason he was sitting in the time out chair. His round eyes drilled holes into the wall in front of him, not once straying from it.

It was the most agonizing ten minutes Hiro had ever experienced. His body was antsy, his feet were tapping out beats that only he knew. His mind was a whirlwind of anger, sadness, and a tad bit of guilt.

All the other kids were allowed to leave the class, but as a part of the punishment he was stuck helping tidy up.

Hiro glanced away from picking up scraps of paper, and made direct eye contact with his teacher, "Ya know, my brother is waiting in the cold for me?"

Mrs. Collins ignored the boy, as she pushed the tiny chairs back into their desks.

After a moment of collecting her thoughts, the older woman responded with, "Ya know, you hurt a lot of feelings today."

Hiro felt that his actions didn't need to be justified to this woman any longer. He was totally done being in this room. In fact, he just didn't even want to show up to class tomorrow.

Maybe if he used his giant eyes on Tadashi tomorrow morning, and pretended to be sick he could weasel his way out of having to come...

Hiro shoved the various gifts into his jacket, and folded up the hearts for Cass and Tadashi.

With more force than necessary, he yanked his backpack from the floor.

Right before he left the classroom he shouted, "Valentine's day is _stupid_."

* * *

><p>The walk home from the bus stop was silent. Hiro wasn't in the mood to talk. His entire being was filled with anger. How could that woman keep him in the classroom cleaning up? That was <em>not<em> his job. He served his ten minutes on the chair, what was the point of forcing him to clean?

Why should he get punished for doing his classwork, and getting upset at all the annoying girls? It just didn't make any sense to him.

Tadashi on the other hand was the definition of the word depressed. He just couldn't understand why she would reject him like that, and then keep his chocolate. Who does that? At least give it back so he could have something to eat his feelings away with.

Tadashi's eyes narrowed when he noticed a bundle of gifts poking out of Hiro's jacket pocket.

"Who gave you those?" The taller boy tried to ask, forcing a calm smile.

Hiro replied after he kicked a rock to the side roughly, "A bunch of stupid girls. They would not leave me alone, 'Dashi. Girls are so weird. They just give you things, and- and then suddenly start crying? I just don't like it."

Hiro slyly kept the part where he got in trouble for yelling at a student out of his answer. That was something nobody else needed to concern themselves with.

The older of the two remained quiet. A small part of Tadashi secretly agreed with the entire "Girls are weird" thing.

The rest of the walk home stayed silent, neither of them seemed to want to touch on anything involving today's events.

* * *

><p>Aunt Cass looked away from her cat, upon hearing heavy footfalls coming from downstairs. When both of her boys emerged up in the living room, her eyes brightened.<p>

"Boys! I made some cookies..." She trailed off, when she realized they both looked exhausted.

Tadashi didn't bother acknowledging her, as he dragged himself up the stairs.

Hiro watched him disappear out of sight for a moment, before finally looking up at Aunt Cass.

"I made you a heart." The boy meekly says, handing her the heart and grabbing a couple of cookies from the tray.

"Hiro! It's wonderf-" She stops mid sentence, noticing he had also left the room.

"I guess it's just you and I, Mochi."

...

"Mochi?"

Cass rolled her eyes, grabbing a handful of cookies and planting herself on the couch.

"Man, this Valentine's Day sucks." She murmured unaware that her boys were thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p>It was already five in the afternoon, and Hiro was in a better mood. In fact, the kid was bored to death of playing alone. He casted his eyes towards Tadashi's rather quiet side of the room.<p>

'Dashi seriously hadn't moved from his bed in the last two hours.

He wasn't asleep, because Hiro couldn't hear the soft snores like usual. Tadashi was just laying there, staring up at the ceiling like a limp noodle.

"How is that any fun?" Hiro whispered to his Iron Man action figure.

Tossing the toy back, the little Hamada crawled across the room.

"Yo, Tadashi! Get up!" Hiro had begun to shout, hoping to get any sort of reaction out of his brother.

The only thing that occurred, was Tadashi shifting to lay on his side, facing away from the boy.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Hiro pounced on the bed, his small chest landing on 'Dashi's rib cage.

"Oomf!"

"Are you going to quit being a moping pile of bones? I need a partner so we can play Astronauts And Aliens together!"

'Dashi remained silent, as he gently pushed Hiro away, not once turning to face the poor kid.

The older Hamada halfheartedly pulled his white covers up, his entire body (including his head) was being shielded from the sunlight.

By this point, Hiro's patience was drawing thin. His chubby hands were already clawing at the blankets, trying to desperately rip them off.

Unfortunately, Tadashi had a firm grip on them.

Aunt Cass would probably be the only one strong enough to tear them away.

"Tadashiiii, at least tell me why you're tired," Hiro began to plea, his attempts at getting his older sibling to emerge were dwindling. His hands soon rested limply on the blanket cocoon.

And he stayed that way for a while. Even when his legs began to feel numb, he never once moved off of his spot on Tadashi's bed.

Hiro's head rested uncomfortably on 'Dashi's covered side. His eyes were beginning to flutter closed.

Maybe napping on Tadashi would pass the time faster?

So, that is exactly what the boy did. He was out like a light within a minute.

Ten measly minutes had drifted by, and the room was otherwise silent aside from Hiro's soft snores.

Tadashi began to shuffle around underneath his blanket barricade. Obviously not liking the idea of being someone's pillow in his own time of despair.

All Tadashi had wanted to do was feel bad for himself, and now he was stuck with his little brother's body heavily resting on him.

Having no other thoughts coming to mind, 'Dashi started to move around more often, praying that this would wake Hiro up. He didn't want to have to come out of his little blanket fort just yet.

Luckily, that entire 'Move Around Like A Worm' plan had actually worked. Although it did take some time to get into motion, because the child was already in a deep sleep.

Hiro snapped his head up, and carefully watched his sibling squirm around for a bit.

"Are you going to tell me whats going on now?" Hiro asked quietly, trying his best to stifle a yawn.

That was the single question that caused Tadashi to have a mental argument with himself. He could either spill out all of his emotions to his kid brother, or he could ignore him like he was previously doing.

For once, 'Dashi _wished_ he didn't have a conscious.

Shifting his body so that he was laying on his back, the older Hamada slowly peeled the blankets away from his face and sat up.

Hiro remained clamped up, his round eyes curiously gazing over Tadashi's features. He observed the puffed up eyes, to the slightly pink nose, and then back up to the bed hair.

"Why are you crying?" Hiro whispered, crawling to sit on Tadashi's lap.

Tadashi opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, at an obvious loss of words.

Shifting his focus away from Hiro, and to the digital clock, 'Dashi had muttered, _"Girls are weird."_

The small boy timidly raised his hands to Tadashi's face, hoping to erase the clear tear tracks.

He softly scrubbed at 'Dashi's cheeks for a moment, before commenting, "Yeah, they're weird. I don't cry about that though. Girls only have cooties, Dashi. It's not something to get worked up on."

A hint of a smile was briefly displayed on Tadashi's face. That was all Hiro needed to continue, "Girls are like...they're like **apples**, Tadashi. You can think you got the bestest of 'em all-" He pauses to hastily wipe away a stray tear, "But then sometimes, when you taste it, its got a few rotten spots."

Tadashi's eyes met Hiro's in a flash, confused by the strange rambling his kid brother was doing.

Hiro sighed, squashing Tadashi's cheeks with his palms.

"What I'm saying is that girls can be rotten and gross on the inside! You just gotta keep searching for the right apple. Even if it doesn't shine as bright as the rest, or if it's a pear. Pears taste okay too."

"Hiro, what are you even-" Tadashi tried to speak with his face squished up, but like usual he was interrupted.

"Listen, 'Dashi. I don't like girls right now. I think they have germs and smell weird. But, I know that in a few years, I may be in this spot. So at least try to listen to me okay?"

Hiro didn't wait for a reply, as he quickly scrambled off, running to the door frame.

"I'll be back later when you're done worrying about one icky apple, okay?"

Tadashi continued to stare at a wall long after Hiro had left.

Snapping back to reality, he decided to curl back under his blankets, not really feeling like eating dinner tonight.

* * *

><p>Aunt Cass had attempted to ask Hiro what was going on with Tadashi. The only answer she was able to get was something like "One bad apple made him upset".<p>

"So, is he feeling sick over this apple? Should I take him to the doctor? Hiro, sweetie I never did buy those parenting books!"

The small boy gave a giggle to his Aunt's incessant flailing, and quickly eased her saying, "No Aunt Cass! I think by the morning he should be back to normal!"

"Hiro Hamada, if your brother is upstairs sick, like actually sick, you better tell me!"

"He isn't, I promise."

Cass finally let the subject slide, and allowed Hiro to go back upstairs.

Before ascending to his room, he stopped by his jacket in the hall to gather a few things.

* * *

><p>Due to the setting sun, the bedroom was glowing in an orange hue. Hiro felt a bit disappointed that his older brother had retreated back into the blanket fortress. It still wouldn't affect his original goal though.<p>

Trying to be as careful and hushed as a mouse, Hiro managed to tip-toe to the other side of Tadashi's bed.

Placing the blue heart down that he had made in class, he added all the sweets he had acquired from various girls that day.

If Tadashi only came home with a sore heart, then maybe he could have a sore heart and a belly full of chocolate.

Hiro nodded in approval at the small mound of candy piled on the right side of Tadashi's body.

Still not wanting to disturb his brother, the little boy tip-toed back from where he came.

_"Spending an evening with Aunt Cass, and Mochi sounds alright..." _He thought to himself, as he made his way back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Tadashi poked his head out of the covers as soon as he heard the stomping of little feet fade down the stairs. His eyes noticed a strange pile, in the ever darkening room.<p>

Hesitantly, he reached out, moving the entire mass to his lap.

On the bottom of the stack of chocolates, was a blue heart with the name _"Tadashi"_ scribbled across the middle.

It was the first time since that morning that Tadashi allowed himself to smile. As a habit, he gazed towards Hiro's part of the room.

It was empty of course, but if he listened close enough he could hear Hiro going on about his day to Cass.

"What would I ever do without you, _Hiro_?" Tadashi had asked aloud, as he popped a miniature chocolate bar into his mouth.

Maybe, if his life went well, he would eventually find that one perfect _apple _worth crying over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Today...today has been horrible. The kitten ive been raising for the last seven months got ran over. So halfway through writing this my mood had dramatically changed. I'm sorry. So i hope you enjoy, and please feel free to PM me whenever you want to talk about this story or big hero 6 or really anything in general. Heck you can even shoot me a quick tweet and ill probably get back to you faster. Its just great, this entire fandom is great and i genuinely enjoy chatting with you all. It takes my mind off of things.**

**To everyone that says i make your day well its kinda the same over here. You guys make my day. **

**About the EpiPen idea that is going to be added to my list of future chapters. Hopefully i dont bore you all by the end of this!**

**Lastly i found the cover image for this story on the internet. Its originally from a book called "Hiro's Journal" You can just google it, and buy the book online. Or at like walmart ETC. thats where the image came from. Its actually a really well written book and i plan to buy it soon. Made me tear up a little by all the cute family photos. **

**Please be patient with the next update because its not going to be until later this week. As in way later. Im meeting up with my Admissions counselor to hopefully talk about getting into The Art Institute on Wednesday. So i'll be updating after wednesday okay? **

**So please cheer me up. I know some people are like "Wow you just lost a cat get over it." But i had really bonded with my kitten. It just hurts y'know? **

**Can't wait to read some reviews in the morning if you'd be so kind? -Kelly **


	9. I'll Fix It Myself!

**Hiro's Age: 6**

**Tadashi's Age: 12**

**Be warned this is pretty lengthy!**

* * *

><p>"You're kidding, right?" Hiro had questioned, glancing from a mountain of papers then back to his kindergarten teacher.<p>

"No, I'm completely serious. If you pass this exam, you'll be able to skip first grade, and hop over to second grade."

"But...why?" Hiro had wondered out loud, gesturing widely to the giant packet on his desk. All the other kids had gone home long ago, but here he was stuck in his seat.

His round eyes quickly shot to the clock hanging on the wall. Tadashi was probably already standing around outside.

"You have so much potential, Hiro. Do you really want another year of sitting there doing nothing? Or do you actually want to learn something new and exciting?"

The boy timidly shook his head, reverting his attention back to the woman. He seriously could not handle another year of this. It would probably drive him insane to be stuck with those kids again.

Mrs. Collins stood awkwardly by his side for a moment longer, debating whether to add more to encourage the boy or just stay quiet.

She noticed Hiro was beginning to get antsy with her hovering over his shoulder silently, so before she retreated back to her desk, she patted him on the back. As she sat down, gazing into Hiro's messy black hair she thought idly, "No matter how many times this munchkin has corrected me this year, I'm still going to miss him."

Hiro sighed quietly to himself, pushing back all the negative thoughts and carefully opening up the packet. He would not want to get another paper cut like last week...

Not that he would admit to anyone that he cried to Tadashi, and even made Tadashi wrap his entire thumb in bandages.

If there was one thing Hiro Hamada hated more than paper cuts and not having sweets before dinner, it would undeniably be exams. To the six-year-old they were a useless ploy that just gave teachers an extra grade. Although in this case it wasn't his grade on the line, it was his ability to catch up with Tadashi in time.

_Tadashi._

Hiro allowed his overly sharpened midget pencil to slip out of his grasp. His focus shifted to the clock seeing that he was already fifteen minutes late. What if Tadashi had left him here? There was no actual way that he was going to ride that bus alone! With all the weirdos staring and the old ladies trying to pinch at his face-

"Focus, Hiro." He had scolded himself, clutching the pencil tightly, and hastily scribbling down numbers. Why was the math section at the very start of the exam anyway?!

He braved the large and intimidating looking numbers, and sat completely still for a moment. All of the uncomfortable wiggling he usually did while taking tests ceased. It had began to dawn on him that all of this math was simple.

Everything suddenly felt as if it was fitting in place, the numbers no longer seemed to be as daunting as before. In fact, it all seemed too simplistic.

He knew how to add, he was more than sure he was excellent at subtracting. Hiro was also vaguely aware of how multiplication worked. Of course, he was still iffy on some of those darn multiplying questions, and he nearly completely ignored the division.

He was smart, he was more than capable of doing this work, but he was also reaching his limit of math for the day. Hiro's eyes began to criss-cross, and his head felt all too heavy resting upon his palm. Curiously, he skimmed through the test, a small smile forming on his face once he realized he was nearly done with the math.

Making an odd baby dinosaur screech, Hiro stretched his arms out far in front of himself, not even covering his mouth when he yawned. As if on instinct, his attention shifted towards the classroom door.

There stood Tadashi Hamada, his older brother, peering in through the rectangular window at the entrance. Hiro gave him a cheeky smile, waggling his eyebrows, and pointing down at his test.

He was just about to shout out that he was one step closer to being in Tadashi's grade when Mrs. Collins intervened.

She had left the room intending to talk to the elder Hamada, and possibly even apologize for not bothering to inform him on the exam Hiro was taking.

The door had shut with an audible click, causing Hiro to abandon one of the final math questions he was on and strain his ears. It wasn't like he was eavesdropping for the fun of it, he seriously didn't want his teacher yelling at Tadashi.

A couple of seconds went by, and as soon as Hiro heard the doorknob begin to turn, his entire body shifted back to normal. He was no longer turned awkwardly in his chair and was now sticking his tongue out in concentration.

"Tadashi will be waiting in here-" Mrs. Collins stops, to make direct eye contact with Hiro's brother then adds,"_**Quietly**_."

The younger boy glanced between his role model and his teacher before nodding along.

Just as he was about to attempt to do the last math problem, Hiro briefly saw Tadashi give him a thumbs up and a toothy grin. It was the type of grin only Tadashi was probably capable of giving.

All of Hiro's unease seemed to fade away with just one small gesture. A new determination flared within him, and soon enough he found himself breezing through the remainder of the exam.

* * *

><p>Ever since the siblings had returned from school at almost five in the afternoon, they had both retreated back to their bedroom. Their greeting to Aunt Cass down in the empty cafe was short, and she truly wanted to question what was wrong. It was just that once she saw Hiro's downcasted eyes, and deep frown she had to stop herself. Perhaps at dinner she would be able to ask about their day?<p>

Upstairs Tadashi had once again tried to ask Hiro how the test was. He wanted to know if Hiro had found it mind numbingly easy, or if it was a bit challenging.

Unfortunately, the boy was exhausted. Hiro Hamada wanted to go into full detail on the giant test, he really did. Yet, his fragile body was starting to betray him, and if he didn't sleep soon everyone would be in trouble.

Dragging his feet across the room, Hiro fell face first into his pile of pillows, not even bothering to kick off his shoes.

Within a few seconds, Hiro was off into a peaceful slumber. Tadashi gazed at his little brother a moment longer before he trudged to his side of the room. He pushed aside rough drafts for a robot he was building with some friends for a robotics meet, and delicately placed his cell phone down.

After months of working with Cass downstairs, he had eventually saved up enough money to purchase his very own cell phone. It wasn't fancy, it flipped open and closed, and sometimes it would shut down on its own accord. But the thing was that it was his.

Tadashi Hamada no longer needed to steal his Aunt's phone to check on Hiro's location. He was now able to do that on his own phone, not that he was extremely proud of that. If he wasn't so protective over Hiro, those tracking chips would not be horribly sewn into all of the boy's shirts.

Tadashi squinted his dark brown eyes one last time at the young boy across the room. The sun was just going down, leaving shadows all over the place. Soon enough he wouldn't be able to see clearly on the side of the room.

With no other plans for the night, the elder Hamada found himself settling in for a nap, something he didn't do all too often.

"So this is how I, Tadashi Hamada, will be spending my Friday night. Sleeping. _How delightful_."

* * *

><p>Tadashi sat up from his previous position on the bed, his breathing was labored. Sweat dripped down the side of his face causing his hair to stick on his forehead.<p>

It was another nightmare that just wouldn't disappear. It was persistent, almost like a plague, and no matter how many times he had tried to avoid the dream, it still somehow managed to invade his thoughts.

Everything was just slamming into him like a tidal wave of raw emotion.

His hands clutched tightly at his blanket while sweat continued to slide off the side of his face.

"This...this is the exact reason why I hate sleeping..." He mumbled to himself, willing his body to calm down so he could go downstairs for a snack. With a single fleeting glance out the window, he already knew it was nearing seven in the evening. He had barely gotten an hour of sleep, which Tadashi supposed was better than most nights.

He waited an additional second, and just as he was pulling the covers back, a buzzing noise echoed throughout the otherwise silent room. Tadashi groaned in annoyance, roughly grabbing his cell. He held the glowing red flip-phone eye level and furrowed his brows.

People just had nothing better to do than bug him via messages, calls, and yes even emails. All within the time span of an hour. Why was he suddenly a social icon? Within his small lunch table, for some reason he seemed to be the center of attention.

And he absolutely, positively hated it. He hated having to always answer to someone, it just seemed to distract him from being around Hiro. He knew all about the tiny glares Hiro would send the phone when Tadashi was distracted by something on it.

The twelve-year-old's self-pity parade halted as soon as his eyes trailed over the name of the person texting him.

"I guess this is kind of important," he murmured typing out a reply, and quickly looking towards Hiro's uncharacteristically quiet side of the room.

* * *

><p>Cass Hamada leaned against the oven, balancing a phone between her shoulder and ear, while mixing a bowl of vanilla cake batter. Mochi was already rubbing his head against her legs, in hopes that she would accidentally spill some batter on the tiled floor.<p>

"Guuuurl, I told you not to eat all those sushi rolls! It's like asking for trouble, trust me."

Cass laughed as she listened to her friend's rapid response on the other line, she was even about to bring up how Hiro reacted to her hot wings, but the stomping of feet coming from upstairs made her pause.

"Listen, I'll call you right back. I think one of the sleepyheads just woke up-"

Right when the final word of that sentence left her mouth, Tadashi had poked his head into the kitchen. Mochi had quickly run to him, allowing Cass to walk freely and place the mix on a counter top.

She sat her phone near the bowl, giving 'Dashi a wide smile, "What's up, buttercup?"

"Ah, nothing Aunt Cass. Is it cool if I go over to a friend's house? We really need to finish up our prototype before the Robotic's meet on the 19th."

Cass raised a fine brow at him, stealing a glance at the clock, and having an internal argument with herself. Sure the 19th was only two weeks away, but it was already getting late. Then again, Tadashi was growing up, he shouldn't be forced with a curfew.

Not that she would force one on him, seeing as he was pretty well behaved and had a great understanding of basic rules. Tadashi could probably be the poster child for responsibility or something along those lines.

Now Hiro, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. Not that this was about him-

"So is that a yes or...?"

"Uh, yeah, sure why not? Just call me when you get there, okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm gonna spend the night too apparently..."

Aunt Cass laughed, tucking a strand of light brown hair behind her ear, "You don't sound too excited, 'Shi."

He forced a smile on his face and gave a thumbs up to her, "By the way, Hiro is still crashed out. That test must've really exhausted him, so I'm not gonna bother him, just tell him I'll be back in the morning."

His Aunt tilted her head, putting her hands on her hip, and slightly pushing away a hungry Mochi with her foot.

"Test?"

Tadashi nodded once, shoving his hands into his jean pockets, "Yep. He had to do a really long test. His teacher also said that if he passed it then he would skip over to the second grade."

Aunt Cass' eyebrows rose almost to her hairline in shock. She clearly wasn't aware that there was a test to determine if your kid could skip over a grade. She blinked a few times, allowing that to sink in before speaking in a hushed tone, "Do you think he passed?"

The twelve-year-old chuckled, rubbing the back of his bed hair, and ignoring the incoming text message.

"I've seen him sitting bored in a class. I've even heard him correct his own teacher multiple times. I'm positive he aced it."

Cass grinned at him, shooing away Mochi, and instinctively looking up at the staircase.

"That's my boy. That is sooo my boy!"

* * *

><p>Hiro was tired of being tired. He had no idea that six-year-olds could even feel this drained. It should totally be a crime for teachers to create ridiculously long tests. His mind tended to drift to and fro, so sitting still for this was a challenge within itself.<p>

Even at that he found himself constantly squirming around while in the halfway point of the exam.

"I'll ace that thing, finally get into a class that's not full of babies, and then graduate with 'Dashi."

Hiro was about to hop out of his bed, and bother said brother, but halted as the silence of the room suddenly made an impact on him. He turned his head, looking past the wooden screen, that separated them, and narrowed his eyes at the empty bed.

"Maybe Tadashi is downstairs? Or...or out buying me victory ice cream?" Hiro had questioned, his eyes locking onto his discarded Iron Man figure near Tadashi's bed.

The small boy bounded down the stairs, narrowly dodging a sleeping Mochi. He ran throughout the entire living room, checking in the couch cushions and even behind the TV shelf. Logically, he knew Tadashi wouldn't fit in those places, but he just wasn't currently using that part of his mind.

His body then carried him to the kitchen, and he noticed Aunt Cass had her back turned towards him, and was doing something on the counter. Her arm moved vigorously in a circular motion, as if she was mixing something.

Hiro paid no attention to his Aunt and continued his search quietly, trying not to alert the woman of his presence.

_**"Meow."**_

If there was ever a time Hiro had regretted stealing Mochi off the street when he was 4, now would be it. His cover was blown and he abruptly nudged the cat away. Just as he was about to shimmy his way out of the kitchen his Aunt turned to face the noise.

She widened her eyes slightly, but nevertheless gave him a heartwarming smile.

"Any particular reason as to why you're awake, Hiro? 'Shi told me you had a really long day."

He nodded rapidly at her, then nearly shouted,"Where is Tadashi?!"

Cass laughed at his lack of patience and decided against beating around the bush, "He went to go see a friend. They need to finish the robot for the competition. He said he would be back in the morning, so for now do you want mac and cheese...?"

The question was left hanging in the air as the young Hamada boy trudged back up the stairs with Mochi in tow.

Cass held an unimpressed look while watching Hiro climb up to his room. She was seriously getting tired of not being able to finish sentences around this household without being interrupted or ignored.

* * *

><p>Tadashi stared at his blank phone while sitting criss-cross on the carpeted floor. When he had first arrived at his friend's home they had instantly gotten down to business. Now it was just turning into a lame <em>slumber party.<em>

The other two people that were here, an Asian girl with a purple streak in her hair, and a kid who kept rambling about Godzilla, also seemed unimpressed. Tadashi was a bit curious as to who these two were, seeing as he only knew his close friend Wasabi.

Maybe these were Wasabi's friends and they just happened to attend a different middle school. Wait, if that was the case would they be the competitors-

"Yo, Earth to Wasabi's friend!"

The weird Godzilla crazed kid was suddenly in Tadashi's personal bubble, getting uncomfortably close to his face.

Now the young teenage girl with pretty rad hair spoke up, a hint of aggravation in her tone as she yelled, "Fred! Get off of him!"

Luckily this Fred guy complied, grinning sheepishly at the girl, then back to Tadashi.

All eyes were on Tadashi, as he quietly put his phone away. Things were starting to feel awkward, seeing as he was never a "Social Butterfly." Nobody spoke a word, and Tadashi was starting to adjust his hair, a nervous habit he had developed a few years back.

It would appear that no one was really going to speak, and if they did it wasn't going to be about the prototype robot. So the Hamada teen took it upon himself to get back to business because if he wanted to hang out he could seriously be doing that with _**Hiro.**_

"I'm not too sure who you two are," Tadashi gives pointed glances at Fred and the girl, "B-but I know that I'm only here to work."

It was all silent until the purple streaked girl spoke up,"We're here to help with that. Well, not so much Fred. I'm Go-Go by the way."

Just as Tadashi was about to nod still a bit uneasy with outside help, Go-Go had cut him off,"Also you must be the life of the party, Wasabi's friend. It almost feels as if you _don't_ want to be here."

At that he smiled, resisting the urge to check his phone because it had just buzzed.

"I'm Tadashi Hamada. I also really want to win this robotic's competition so that my little bro thinks I'm cool." He chuckles at his own little joke, fully aware that Hiro already thinks he is the coolest guy on Earth.

Wasabi finally adds to the conversation, rising from his bed, "Then let's get back to work!"

* * *

><p>Hiro had been tinkering with a few things from Tadashi's desk. He sat in the oversized chair barely reaching the desktop. His little hands nimbly screwed a bolt into a neck joint on a bot. In fact, it was the very same bot Tadashi had given Hiro for Christmas a few months back.<p>

You know the bot that crashed and burned the moment it began to move?

Hiro had nothing else to do, so he felt like taking the challenge head on. If Tadashi was too busy to fix his toy, then he would have to do it himself.

Hiro picked up the Bot Building Manual, and a few bolts that Tadashi never put into the toy. He skimmed over a few words and avoided all the ones he didn't fully understand. They probably weren't that important anyway.

He forcefully started to jam a bolt into the knee joint this time, almost pinching at his index finger along the way.

Things seemed to be going pretty smoothly for the Hamada boy, he hadn't completely destroyed the bot, so that must mean it wasn't impossible to put it back together.

_"And do it right this time..."_ He adds as an afterthought, just as his fingers screw in the knee plate that was slightly dented from an intense play time with 'Dashi.

Never once did Hiro give up, even when his fingers got pinched or the metal somehow shocked his hands.

He hopped off the chair once all the parts were put back into place on the tiny bot. Hiro didn't even care where he threw the instruction booklet, as he scrambled to find the remote control.

This was it. This was the moment that would either make or break Hiro Hamada. Was he to be as good as Tadashi when it came to building things? There was only one way to find out...

Hiro stood on Tadashi's bed, the control in his hand and a clear view of the robot sitting on the desk. Attempting to keep his eyes on the robot, Hiro blindly fumbled without looking at the control pad for the ON switch.

The little bot's eyes flickered to life giving off a pale yellow glow.

"No sign of smoke _yet_."

Hesitantly, Hiro lightly toggled the joystick on the other side of the remote.

His mouth fell open revealing his tooth gap as he stared in awe at the tiny moving robot.

"It worked! It didn't crash and burn!"

He leaped from the bed, making a loud thumping noise that even caused Aunt Cass to jump downstairs. The boy danced in a circle, holding the control pad in one hand, and his newly fixed toy in the other.

"Tadashi! Tadashi, I fixed-"

Hiro stopped his dancing and cheering mid-sentence, gazing blankly around the agonizingly quiet room.

"_Oh._"

* * *

><p>The group worked for an hour more, adding parts to make the bot move faster, of course, suggested by Go-Go. They needed this specific robot to reach the red ball, lift it up, and take it back to the pin first.<p>

So obviously this little guy was going to need serious speed. Tadashi honestly had never thought about boosting his speed. He had always lived by "Slow and steady wins the race."

Eventually though everyone had started to get hungry. Everyone but Tadashi had left the room.

He took this moment to check his cell. It had informed him of one multi-media message from Aunt Cass. Curiously he opened the text and clicked on the photo.

It was a picture of Hiro staring blankly at the ceiling while resting on top of Tadashi's bed. In one hand, the small boy held a toy Tadashi had given him. Although it was broken, Tadashi had always felt a bit happy Hiro still kept it.

At the bottom of the picture of his sad little brother, Cass had written, "He misses U a lot!"

The elder Hamada allowed a sad smile to form on his face as he typed out a reply.

"Tell Hiro I'm gonna spend the entire afternoon with him playing video games tomorrow. Alright?"

He waited for a response but realized it was around dinner time over there. He sighed to himself, absently saving the picture of his gloomy little brother to his phone, and making his way to join the others in the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no other excuse for why this is a month late aside from a giant research paper i had due. And i also recently made a tumblr (ill be signing off with that blog name from now on) that i really love when i didn't think i would. Turns out people like my artwork ahaha.**

**Anyways i had no plans to introduce the nerd gang this soon -minus honey ill figure out when to bring her in soon- but my hands just did the typing thing like i said i hardly plan these chapters they just happen. Which could also explain why i had to rewrite this several times within the span of a month. It was really angsty and depressing. And thats not what i want this fic to be. I want it to be the type of story that makes people smile like the stories i myself tend to read. **

**I also just really want to say thank you. Thank you so much for understanding because i still really do miss my cat. And reading all about your similar problems just made me not feel so alone. Im also so sorry for any pets you guys have lost. I guess this is why i really love the bh6 fandom everyone here is very supportive. **

**-also im trying my best to make my little hiro a genius but its very hard sometimes okay-**

**Lastly would it maybe be cool if i did a two year time skip? Theres an idea i already have in mind and i just want to know if that would be okay? If not ill totally continue with this age group. Theres so much to write and im afraid im running out of time to do it. -busy senior year- Also i did my best to edit this bc it wasn't supposed to be published until tomorrow but i felt bad for holding it off. So here it is getting done at 2 A.M.**

**Let me know, and i honestly love you guys -IronLokitty :p (Better than Kelly lol)**


End file.
